None But the Brave Deserve the Fair
by Lingren
Summary: Jack sets out on a daring rescue mission to find five lost boys on a planet bent on self destruction. The waiting is finally over. Surprises all round and home again.
1. Chapter 1

_Here as promised another story for you to enjoy._

None but the Brave Deserve the Fair.

By Lingren.

Category: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance.

Warnings: Maybe a tissue or two.

Pairings: Jack/Sam.

Season: 7

Spoilers: Divide & Conquer, 48 Hours, Grace, Chimera.

Summary: SG-1 learn that their newest off-world friends are in need of assistance. Jack and his team do their best to save the lives of the townsfolk and in particular, Jack risks everything to save a group of children.

Author's Notes: Gladys Aylward was a British Missionary who rescued over 100 Chinese children from behind the Japanese lines in China during the conflict in 1938. As loosely portrayed in the film…_The Inn of the Sixth Happiness_, starring Ingrid Bergman.

NONE BUT THE BRAVE DESERVES THE FAIR.

by Lingren.

'Give it up Jack, you don't have a snowball in hell's chance,' Jack told himself severely. 'She's already spoken for,' he sighed. 'She has Pete now, so stop it! Concentrate on the de-briefing.'

Despite the self-censure, Colonel Jack O'Neill continued to study the bright blue eyes and animated features of Sam Carter across the briefing room table, completely oblivious to the words she was uttering.

"Well done SG-1. I'll expect your reports on my desk tomorrow by 1200hrs," General Hammond commented, recalling Jack to his senses when he asked him a question. "Colonel...anything to add?"

"Uh...No sir," Jack's focus snapped back to the meeting. "What can I say that Carter hasn't already covered General. We said 'Hi', they said 'Welcome'. After that we talked a lot, and now we're friends. I don't think you need me to expand on that. I have every confidence in the Major's ability to lay all the relevant facts before you General," he answered blithely, waving a languid hand around in Sam's direction whilst smiling broadly.

General Hammond tried hard not to smirk, and covered the slight twitch of his lips by turning to address Sam again.

"And that's everything they wanted?"

"Yes sir. They said they merely wished for a few medicines in exchange for the privilege to mine in the hills. General, the Abbarrians are good people. We've never met such kind and generous hosts before. We were all overwhelmed by their thoughtfulness towards us. They wished only to please," she enthused. "They literally welcomed us with open arms sir."

Jack was lost again. Her voice had a way of reaching into his very soul. He could listen to that cadence all day long and never grow tired of it...with the exception that he didn't understand half of what she spouted, but that was neither here nor there. To hear her dulcet tones was enough for him, and it was all he was ever likely to get from her too from now on.

She'd been dating Pete for a while, appearing to be quite fond of him and so that should be the end of the story as far as his chances went. Obviously she had cast aside her unspoken feelings of affection for him in favour of the younger man. The implication had stung; she'd denied it of course, but there it was. The hard reality of the age difference and his unavailability, hitting him full force like a well aimed punch, and it had floored him. He brushed off the unwelcome thoughts that nagged at his insides, saying that she was too young for him anyway, so he went back to his more pleasant dreams. Even if nothing could ever come of them.

The General's next words snapped him to attention again.

"Colonel? You okay?"

Jack blinked a few times, then scrubbed his hands across his face, trying to gather his thoughts together. He found the General's worried grey eyes pinning him to his seat. He blushed a little under their steady gaze.

"Sorry sir. Just tired I guess," he apologised, pushing himself back upright in his chair after finding he'd slipped down into a slouch. Had he actually fallen asleep? Judging by the wide grins and laughing eyes from the other side of the table he reckoned he must have really lost it for a moment or two.

"In that case SG-1, take the rest of the day off to get some well earned rest. Dismissed."

Jack and Sam both stood out of respect as the General retreated to his office. Daniel gathered up his papers and shot out of the door, obviously having something on his mind, and Teal'c being the ever tactful soul that he was, discreetly left the others to talk in private. Sam glanced across at Jack as he gathered up his notes into a neat pile, still flushed a little at having been caught napping?...well day-dreaming really. He felt her presence remaining near him and he looked up to meet with her laughing blue eyes across the table.

"What?" he asked a little tersely, finding her amusement at his expense a little misplaced. He really was tired, his irritability showing that he was certainly not at his best right now. Add to the fact that he'd been caught 'dozing' during the de-briefing and by the General no less, just confounded his temper. It had been a long three weeks of negotiations and hard work, albeit pleasurable. The fact that the People of Abbarria were warm and friendly had gone a long way to help him through the ordeal of playing the diplomat, which was certainly not his strongest point; but right now he needed a decent night's sleep. Abbarrian nights were incredibly short and the days long, and it had played havoc with his sleep cycle. If he was still back on Abbarria at this minute he'd be asleep, but right now he felt like he'd been on a long haul flight and was suffering from a severe case of jet-lag.

Sam did her best to ignore the harsh tone of his words as she explained herself.

"I've never known you to be so tired that you've actually nodded off before sir, even when listening to Daniel prattle on," she grinned.

He shrugged with nonchalance.

"I need a break Carter. I need to get out of..." he waved a hand around the room. "... here for a while! And I am tired. You folks are a lot younger than I am and it's times like this that's its beginning to notice," he replied testily, feeling every one of his 50 odd years.

"That's rubbish sir and you know it. You're fitter than Daniel considering your age..." her voice trailed off with embarrassment when she realised what she had said. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean it like that," she blustered.

"Gee...thank you Carter. That just made me feel a whole load better. Maybe I should retire now before it's too late," he countered caustically, unable to drag himself from the depths of his foul mood, even for her.

"No sir. As I said. You're fitter than anyone I know, and a darn sight stronger than a lot of the other troops around here too. Your age has nothing to do with it!"

"No?" Jack looked round the room, making sure that they were alone before he added somewhat snidely. "Pete's younger. Give you a good ride for your money does he?"

The minute he'd uttered the words he regretted them. He wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole, but it didn't. He hadn't meant to voice the unbidden thoughts that suddenly popped into his head. _'God,'_ he thought_, 'I must be really tired if I actually thought that let alone said it out loud! What the hell was I thinking of?'_

Sam's face was as black as thunder. She glared daggers at him and he thanked god that the table was between them and that she wasn't armed, because it was quite possible that he'd be dead by now. He waved his arms defensively in front of him to ward off her anger.

"Oh god...I'm sorry Carter. I never meant to say that. Forget it. Please!" he begged, knowing she had every right to be furious with him. "I am so damn tired, I'm just not thinking straight," he pleaded as his excuse. "I'm really sorry! I was way out of line there!"

Sam's temper simmered just below the boiling point, fighting the impulse within herself to stop her hand from reaching across the gulf to slap his face. Instead she silently spun round on her heel and headed for the door before he could witness her break down in tears. _'Was it only minutes ago he was eyeing me with something deeper than mere friendship smouldering in those dark eyes?'_ she wondered. _'How had their conversation gotten so way out of hand, and so damn quickly? I thought we were still friends.'_

Just as she reached for the door handle, Jack's own hand was on it, preventing her from leaving. _'He must have moved like greased lightning to reach it first,'_ she thought, and couldn't help a tiny inward smile at the irony of it, considering the way the topic under discussion had turned to his age.

His other hand snagged her arm desperately trying to stop her from turning towards the control room stairs and escaping from him that way.

"Sam, please! It was very rude of me, and totally uncalled for. God! I ought to be flogged for saying that. Don't let my stupid ass comment come between us, I didn't mean it, honestly Sam!" he pleaded, trying to apologise.

When she didn't acknowledge his words he continued after a deep breath, dropping his hands from her arm and the door to spread them wide in exasperation. "Okay! Go ahead, hit me if you want; I damn well deserve it and I won't report it if you want to retaliate. You're well within your rights if that's what you want. You can tell Hammond if you wish; take it further, I'm ready to face any actions you see fit to impose on me." His head arched back as he gazed up at the ceiling with a sigh of frustration and anger with himself. "Look Sam, I really am sorry." _'God! I am such a bastard!'_ he groaned softly.

A sniffle escaped before Sam could stop it and he quickly dropped his eyes to her downcast face. He lifted her chin to look into her tearstained face so full of misery and he knew he'd hurt her deeply. Her desperate need to weep too strong to hold back now and she pulled away from his touch, hanging her head again, half afraid it would disgust him and he would think her weak. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye.

Jack released her chin and sucked in another agonised deep sigh.

"Don't bother Carter. I'll tell him myself!" he snapped, beyond angry with himself.

He made to move away, towards the General's office, but then felt her fingers lightly touch his arm. He stopped where he was, but didn't look back, his eyes now glued to the floor.

"No! Sir...Jack...please! Don't. I'm sorry. I should never have said that to you in the first place," she pleaded. "I never meant to upset you. I mean...I never realised how sensitive you were about your...age."

"My age doesn't bother me Carter. It's...what it signifies to 'others' that does. According to some of the top brass, I should have been put out to pasture a long time ago. I'm on borrowed time here."

Sam didn't know what to say to that. In her logical brain, she knew this to be true. Many times now, those in higher authority had tried to get him to retire, using several different tactics, either by foul deeds, personal prejudices or from his own records of insubordination, but he'd adamantly refused to be brow-beaten into giving up this most worthwhile of jobs, and Hammond had fought tooth and nail to keep him exactly where he was.

Long moments dragged by in the ensuing silence.

Jack needed go home, desperately. He glanced across at the clock on the wall. Time was marching onwards toward 1700hrs. At this rate, he may as well have stayed in his office and gone home at the normal time. Another hour wouldn't have made that much difference to his aching weariness. He just wanted out of this conversation. If they didn't drop it soon, then someone was going to get really hurt; and not in the physical sense of the word either.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to those of you who reviewed the first chapter; especially the loyal few - namely; Froggy0319; Gwil; Revvie-S; Natters and Jaka. Hope you'll love this one too. _

_It gets better, I promise. With the best fluffy bits coming later._

None but the Brave Deserve the Fair.

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

Jack needed go home, desperately. He glanced across at the clock on the wall. Time was marching onwards toward 1700hrs. At this rate, he may as well have stayed in his office and gone home at the normal time. Another hour wouldn't have made that much difference to his aching weariness. He just wanted out of this conversation. If they didn't drop it soon, then someone was going to get really hurt; and not in the physical sense of the word either.

Chapter 2

"Don't you have a date tonight?" he asked impersonally, trying not to sound too jealous, or callous; he wasn't sure which way he felt inclined, he still resented the man. "I distinctly recall you telling Daniel you were going out."

Sam allowed her fingers to drop from his arm, but still he refused to turn and face her.

"Yes, and no," she replied cryptically.

"'Scuse me?" he asked turning to face her. "This is me here. You'll have to excuse this tired old brain, but I could have sworn you just confused me. Yet again!"

"I do have a date, yes; but on the other hand it won't be for very long," she stated with a deep unhappy sigh.

Jack was still perplexed. He really did need to get some sleep.

"Why?" he demanded suddenly, not really knowing why he'd asked. He wasn't that curious, was he?

"Because I'm calling the whole thing off!"

"Oh!" was all he could answer. This time it was he who made for the door handle again, ready to leave. His fatigue addled his brain and he needed to go home while he could still think, and before he added insult to injury any more than he already had. He didn't want to know the details of her private life, not any more. It hurt too damn much.

"Don't you even want to know why?" she asked, a little irritated now by his apparent lack of concern.

"None of my business Carter," he snapped.

"Not even when it concerns you?" she half whispered, breathlessly.

He stopped dead in his tracks, halfway through the doorway. He turned on his heel slowly to look at her again.

"Me?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, you!" she replied as though he was a particularly dull-witted child.

"Don't inconvenience yourself on my behalf Carter. I shall be quite content to sit on my veranda with my pipe and slippers," he mocked, cringing inwardly at the very idea. _'What the hell was she playing at now?'_ His weary mind couldn't even begin to grasp at the connotations.

"Jack please! I said I was sorry. And this has nothing to do with your age so you can stop being facetious," she snapped, her control over her irritation at his deliberate obtuseness, slipping. She drew a deep calming breath and continued to explain in a smoother voice. "It does, however, have everything to do with how a certain detective was checking up on me behind my back."

Jack turned to look at her properly for the first time since she'd stunned him into stopping to listen to her explanations. Her face was flushed and tear stained, her eyes bright with unshed moisture, and they held a hint of sadness he'd not normally seen in her eyes before.

"So, you found out about that then?" he asked reasonably serious after being taken to task and shocked into a better humour.

"You knew?" she accused. "And yet you never told me?" her irritation had risen again and the words came out more like a high pitched squeak. More hurt welled up inside and a tear leaked to roll down her cheek, which she batted away in frustration.

Jack dropped his gaze guiltily.

"Yes and no" he replied straight faced, mimicking her earlier answer.

"Why?"

"Because Carter, I didn't want it to drive a wedge between you," he answered. "But I see now I was under a false apprehension."

"It was already too late by the time I found out."

"Well, I'm sorry it didn't work out," he lied. He was glad to get shot of the man. He wasn't what Sam needed.

"No you're not!" she accused, making his eyes snap back to hers again.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You never liked him, did you?"

Jack hedged a little before replying with another question, but it didn't discourage her from digging deeper.

"You really want me to answer that, honestly?"

"Yes!"

"Then, no! I didn't like him much. There! Happy now?"

"Because you were jealous?"

"No! I was not jealous. Why? Should I have been?" he countered, emphatically denying her accusation.

"Because you thought I would wait for you?"

Jack coughed a little to cover his surprise.

"Yeah. Like that'll happen," he sighed.

"Pete was nice. He was good company," she started, making Jack want to turn away and run. "But, he's not you!" she added softly.

The latter words hit him right between the eyes like a bullet.

He tilted his head sideways and frowned, studying her from under his long lashes, just to see if she was serious.

Sam gave a sudden enigmatic smile. She loved to see his brow furrow like that as he thought things through. That little vertical crease line right between his eyebrows was now a deep groove as he pondered her statement. It made him look so damn cute in her eyes.

"What?" he asked, even more bewildered as to why she was now looking at him like that, and was actually smiling at him. _'Weren't we just arguing?'_ he puzzled.

"I realised I didn't need Pete. Not when I have everything I want right here," she whispered, looking straight into his dark hazel eyes with renewed hope.

However, before he could think of a suitable answer, their little tête-à-tête was abruptly halted. General Hammond chose that moment to walk out of his office and was slightly taken aback when he discovered they were still there in the briefing room.

"Colonel? Major? Something wrong?"

"No sir!" they both replied, swinging round to face him.

"Just catching up on some...er...personal news General," Jack continued, rocking on the balls of his feet a little nervously, and leaving Sam to blush slightly.

"As I understood it Jack, you were tired. That's why I dismissed you all to go home! Wasn't that the case?"

"Yes it was General, and I am tired. Very tired sir."

"Then go home Jack! Sleep! Rest! Whatever. I gave SG-1 an order. Go! Actually leave the mountain! I'll see you both in the morning. Good night!" Hammond grinned, dismissing them again.

"Yes sir!" they both snapped off again before leaving the room to walk in silence along the corridor to the elevator; their moment for talking over what was in all probability the most important thing they needed to discuss, was forever lost.

"Sir," Sam started, but was cut short.

"Just drop it Carter! I'll see you tomorrow." With that Jack entered the elevator, leaving Sam bewildered and more than a little disappointed.

All the way up to the top of the mountain he stood silently berating himself for being easily provoked_. 'God! He was so tired. Since when did our friendship take a nose dive to the extent that we were actually arguing? What the hell happened back there?'_ Jack wondered, feeling guilty about the so called petty argument that they had just had. Where was the love that was supposed to be there, running just below the surface for all this time? It felt like his world was disintegrating around him and he was powerless to stop the slide, despite Sam's latest revelations.

They never did have a chance to finish their so called conversation, there were just too many people around to be discussing anything of an intimate nature. Not one for talking anyway, Jack never created the opportunity, deciding instead to bury it like everything else in his life that became too painful to discuss. So their feelings and deep emotions, like their previous admission of several years ago, were left in the briefing room, never to emerge again.

Or so they thought.

As far as Jack was concerned it was business as usual between them over the next week or so, although there was still a coolness between them which left the other two members of the team confused. Jack ruthlessly pushed all his personal feelings aside and concentrated on with being the Commander of SG-1 and 2IC of the base. Losing himself in his work meant that he didn't have to dwell on what might or might not be.

OoOoOoOoO

Several days later, Jack sauntered into the control room, hands in pockets, to take up a position behind Sam's chair so that he could look over her shoulder. He appeared to read the information displayed on the monitor there, but Sam knew better than to expect him to understand any of it.

Down in the gate room below, Jack could see the iris in place and the blue glow from an open wormhole shimmering around the room. Red blister lights still flashed a warning of possible danger, but noise from the Klaxons had been shut off.

His nonchalant approach to any growing situation fooled everyone except his closest colleagues and of course the General.

"So, what's goin' on?" he asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at the rest of his team gathered round him.

"The wormhole activated a few moments ago sir."

"Ya think?" he quipped with his usual sarcasm.

Just then there was a distinct thump against the Iris, startling everyone.

"Carter?"

The wormhole deactivated and the iris peeled back revealing nothing. A technician wandered up the ramp with an analysis probe, and Jack watched as he swept the area.

Sam's fingers then ran over the keyboard with a speed which still dazzled Jack.

Getting no reply to his earlier question, he asked again. He didn't need to express it in so many words, she understood perfectly.

"So?"

"We're running some tests to determine just what it was sir," Sam explained.

"Anyone we know? Anubis or Ba'al by any chance?" Oh he was sooo hoping that either one had splattered against the Iris which would be a good thing.

"We're not sure yet sir," Sergeant Davis couldn't help himself and smirked at Jack's irreverence, though he hastened to hide it from his superiors.

"Do we know where it came from?" he inquired as no-one had thought to mention it to him.

"Uh...PZ5 747 sir," the tech informed him.

"Jumbo world?" Jack gasped in surprise, for once recognising the myriad spate of letters and numbers, then frowned. PZ5 747 was the planet they hadn't long returned from. The one with the very friendly folks and the great kids. It was a mission that would be forever imprinted in his memory as the best yet, but the very worst of de-briefings.

The nickname of Jumbo world, which Jack had coined, had nothing to do with its size at all, but rather that of the last three digits of the official designation, 747, which of course, Jack instantly recognised easily as that for a Jumbo jet, and it was now his own authorized name for the planet. Then his frown deepened, and he grew more serious.

"Carter, please tell me that wasn't one of our new friends that just went splat against the Iris!"

The results flashed up on the monitor in front of her.

"No sir. Analysis shows it to be the Sagan box we left behind with them."

They all looked to each other and sighed in relief, but that still didn't answer the question as to why they were being contacted.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Angst and fluff coming, so don't be too disheartened by their prior argument. It gets better...promise!_

_Frustration and jealousy canhave such adevastating and detrimental effect sometimes, but love will find a way. At least it does in my fics!_

None but the Brave Deserve the Fair.

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

"No sir. Analysis shows it to be the Sagan box we left behind with them."

They all looked to each other and sighed in relief, but that still didn't answer the question as to why they were being contacted.

Chapter 3

"Sergeant, dial up PZ5 747," Hammond ordered, overhearing the last part of the conversation when he'd entered the room. "Then send a MALP through."

"Yes sir," Walter replied, his adept fingers already skimming over the keyboard.

"Why do you think they're trying to contact us?" Daniel asked his friends.

Jack shrugged, but it was Sam who answered.

"We won't know that until we can establish actual contact Daniel. It could be for any number of reasons. I just hope it's nothing bad, but according to my geological readings from a couple of weeks ago, there was a possibility for some seismic activity to occur."

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" Jack accused, perturbed that Jumbo World may have suffered an earthquake or worse.

"It was in my report sir," she sighed, knowing darn well that he wouldn't have read more than the basic information and skipped through the rest.

"Major Carter didn't think that there was any immediate danger Colonel," Hammond informed him tolerantly, knowing his subordinate well enough to accept his lapses when it came to reading reports. He could benevolently overlook this as Jack more than made up for this shortcoming in other ways. He was the best 2IC he'd ever had the privilege to work with, a natural born leader, and a popular one too.

By this time the wormhole had established and they turned their attention to the gate room below, watching as the MALP made its slow progress up the ramp to disappear into the shimmering event horizon.

"The MALP should be arriving in 5...4...3...2...1... Receiving MALP telemetry now sirs." They heard Walter intone and all five of them turned back to watch Sam's monitor.

The pictures were messy but Jack recognised Barran, as the man leaned down to peer into the camera, just like Jack had done whilst the alien accompanied him when he had reported in to Hammond when SG-1 was visiting the planet.

Barran was the leader of his people and had become like a personal friend of Jack's over their three week long stay.

"What's up Barran?" Jack asked, getting straight down to business.

"Jack?"

"Yeah it's me. What's happened?"

"It is the time of the great upheaval. The one our ancestors foretold so long ago. The very ground beneath our feet doth shake us so. We have been rained upon for many days and nights now, saturating the ground so that the very foundations of our existence begin to crumble and slide away with the turmoil. Our main concern is the lake among the hills above the town. We have had many landslides and it threatens to release its waters down upon us. We are in urgent need your help my friends. We don't know what to do!"

Jack turned away from the picture of his anxious friend and looked straight into the General's face.

"Sir?"

"What are you proposing Colonel?"

"Sir, I'd like permission for SG-1 to go there and evacuate the people through the gate. We could re-house them on another planet. Somewhere safe from the Goa'uld. Like one of those planets my 'Ancient' brain downloaded that time," he said giving Sam a quick look out of the corner of his eye. "Anything sir. We can't just sit here while they're in danger of being wiped out. That lake is huge General and if and when it goes, they wouldn't stand a snowball in hell's chance."

"Very well Colonel, permission granted. Get your team geared up ready to leave ASAP. I'll have SGs 8 and 11 standing by at the alpha site to receive the refugees. They will supply them with tents and all the equipment necessary for a full scale evacuation. You'll send them there until we can find a suitable planet. Understood Colonel?"

"Yes sir! Thank you sir."

Jack turned back to the microphone again.

"Barren get all your people to the gate. We're comin' through to help you evacuate. See you soon."

"Thanks be to god Jack. May the mighty one protect us all!" he pleaded, looking up at the sky in prayer.

The wormhole shut down at that point and Jack hurried away to get changed, confident that his team were right behind him.

OoOoOoOoO

As soon as Jack stepped from the wormhole it flickered when the ground shook beneath his feet and he worried that it might cut off altogether, leaving him stranded and the others lost somewhere inside the void, as it had done to Teal'c once before. But it stabilized again and the three members of his team stepped from it calmly, unaware of the peril they had been in. Jack sighed in relief and turned to his friend Barran. They gripped each other's forearms as a traditional greeting here on Abbarria.

"Barran!" Jack acknowledged, "Where is everyone?"

He'd expected to see the townsfolk already beginning to crowd around the Gate waiting to be sent through to a safe haven.

"They make haste Jack, but their progress is slow. You must give them more time," Barran protested. "There are many who are old and sick, and the younger ones are slow to realise the dangers."

"Sorry Barran. It's just that we may not have a lot of time, that's just the point!" Jack reasoned, then turned to the others. "Okay kids let's move on to the town and see if we can motivate these people to step on it."

They took off at a trot, Barran running to keep up with Jack's long strides. The town itself wasn't that far from the gate, only about four miles away but Jack knew that for the older residents and the very young it would seem more like ten along the rugged path.

The town was really just a small settlement, and its population was only about 1,500 souls but that was more than enough to get into some semblance of order from the chaos that met them when they arrived there, and it would need a lot of planning in order to re-house them somewhere else.

Another deep rumble was felt and the ground shook their feet from under them. Somewhere through the noise they heard screams and shouting. Picking themselves up from the dirt, when the tremor stopped, Jack and his team took off down the street towards the distressed cries.

Rounding a corner they were confronted by a collapsed house. There were several people already trying to uncover those that were trapped. Jack didn't have to say anything; without further ado his team were right in there helping to retrieve the unfortunate occupants. Jack ordered Barran to arrange for a cart to help transport the injured.

Luckily the houses here were all of the same construction. Built of hand made bricks, and they were only single storey dwellings; their roofs comprised of stout timbers covered in a thatch made from their own equivalent of reeds.

These people had no idea what they were doing, never having faced a major disaster before. Neither had they ever left their homes and weren't quite sure what to do. Jack took full command, and asked Barran to call the townsfolk together so that he could instruct them on what to do.

Leaving Daniel and Teal'c to help at the collapsed house, Jack and Sam helped round up the residents and sent them on their way. Making sure that no-one was getting left behind. The injured folks were finally wheeled away and Daniel and Sam hurried off with them to establish the wormhole to the alpha site and supervise the evacuation from that end.

Barran appeared unexpectedly at Jack's shoulder as he was checking for any stragglers, and was looking very worried.

"Jack. It's the boys!" he said fretfully, wringing his hands with anxiety.

Jack's heart thudded loudly in his chest at the news. He was sure it missed a beat when Barran had uttered those words.

"What about them?" Jack asked, realising he'd not seen any of them at all and was really half afraid of hearing the answer.

"The boys took off to camp three days ago. They have done this many times before and they had always returned safe unto us, again and again. We did not think there was any danger posed this time round, but they should have returned by now. Jessa and Juna and Dorna and Marla are all frantic with worry.

"How many?"

"Five."

"So who exactly are we talking about here?"

"Ashon and Anson, Nerin and Merus..." Barran hesitated, not relishing Jack's reaction when he told him who else was with them.

"And?"

"Little Nemus too," Barran answered nervously as if he was worried that Jack might damage him.

"Nemo?" Jack gasped incredulously. He was worried about the boys as it was, but to then discover that the youngest, his personal favourite character was among the children missing was a big blow. "Isn't he a little too young to go off with the others?" he asked in a chillingly calm voice., and trying to keep a tight rein on his emotions.

"He is not considered too young by our standards Jack. The other boys will take great care of him," Barran explained.

"I don't doubt it, but..." he sighed, lost for words.

Ashon and Anson were ten year old twins who could barely tolerate being apart, if Jack didn't know any better, he could almost believe they were conjoined twins. Nerin and Merus were good friends and slightly older at twelve and thirteen and were considered as young adults within their community. They were good sensible kids, and wouldn't do anything rash.

This planet was a peaceful world where no danger ever threatened; before now that was. But little Nemo, as Jack had nicknamed Nemus, was only four. He knew the older boys were very capable of looking after themselves and Nemo too as it came to that, but with all the tremors and the torrential rain they were encountering, he believed they would be scared stiff, never having experienced anything quite like this before. He had no doubt that Little Nemo would be absolutely terrified. He just hoped that the kids were still alive and holed up somewhere safe.

"Why the hell didn't anyone go looking for them?" Jack snapped, annoyed that no-one seemed to have worried earlier about whether the children were safe or not.

"The rain is nothing new to us Jack," Barran explained, trying to placate him. "We have lived with the rains for many years, but the quaking of the ground is something we are new to. Everyone is afraid, especially with the threat of the lake looming over us."

"Yeah, and I can understand that. But, the kids...they must be terrified," he sighed, thinking hard about how to search for them and get them to the gate.

Jack made his decision before anyone could add to the discussion. He hurried off towards the gate, leaving Teal'c to round up any strays. He wanted to meet up with Sam to enlightened her, and he met her near the gate.

"Carter! Take charge of the evacuation. Get everyone out and then make sure you get the rest of the team and yourself out of here too."

Sam frowned, _'what did he mean?'_

"Sir?"

"I'm going after the kids Carter. These people are too afraid to go get them."

"Kids? Where are they?" she asked mystified, suddenly afraid of what he intended.

Barran who had hurried after Jack, then filled her in on what he'd told him earlier.

Now she was desperately afraid for not only the children but for his safety too.

"They're probably holed up in one of those caves below the lake. I'm gonna try and get them to the gate before it goes."

"Sir! You can't. I mean, it's too far and that lake will likely go at any minute."

"I know that! Get Daniel to dial up the Alpha site now, and Teal'c to make sure you evacuate everyone, I don't want anyone getting left behind. I want Daniel to go through to help arrange things on that side."

"But..."

"Those are my orders Damnit!" he snapped. He wasn't really angry with her, just the situation. Time was of the essence and he couldn't spare any just to argue with her.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed – Revvie-S; debcole; StargateFan; Froggy0319; Gwil; janissima; Natters; and jaka. You're the best guys!_

_Here's that fluff to make up for the previous chapter's strife!_

None but the Brave Deserve the Fair.

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

"Those are my orders Damnit!" he snapped. He wasn't really angry with her, just the situation. Time was of the essence and he couldn't spare any just to argue with her.

Chapter 4

He looked at her then; really looked. Catching a glimpse of her wide eyes full of apprehension for him, and saw something spark behind the blue orbs, and sighed resignedly.

"I'm going after the kids Carter," he repeated softly, placing his hands gently onto her shoulders, and giving them a little squeeze. "As second in command, you will take over here, and make sure you get yourself back too. Don't wait around for me. It may take a while. I'll not have you exposed to any more risk than necessary. Please...Sam...don't make this any harder for me," he pleaded, suddenly feeling weary. He really didn't feel like arguing with her any more.

Teal'c arrived along with some of the last survivors on their way to the gate to meet up with the rest of the refugees waiting patiently. Apparently all it needed was to see the team from Earth helping them to escape and to know they were actually willing to re-house them, and it had spurred them into action.

Now Teal'c and the last townsfolk had caught up with them. Daniel came to join them, and heard the startling news that Jack was volunteering to hunt the children down by himself. Daniel was about to object, but Teal'c on seeing the look that had passed between the couple, held him back. However one look from Jack was enough to silence Daniel's unspoken questions and for the linguist to realise his good friend was going no matter what it cost him. Silently Jack bid his team-members goodbye.

Sam kept her eyes fixed on his face and she waited until he turned back towards her again, wanting to say something, but unable to put voice to her jumbled thoughts.

Jack's concentration centred on her now, pointedly ignoring the rest of his team, though it hurt him to appear so callous. Stepping closer to her, almost invading her personal space, his face softened as he gazed down into her bright blue eyes, already awash with unshed tears.

Sam's breath hitched in her throat from the tension crackling between them, knowing he was about to say something personal. She thought she knew what the words might be and she was already losing herself in the dark pools of his eyes.

"Look Sam..." he began hesitantly, "...there's...a distinct possibility that I may not make it back, so I just wanted to say this, just to get it off my chest and whether or not you wanna hear it... I have to let you know..." he paused wanting to tell her the truth, yet reluctant to reveal his innermost feelings for fear of being rejected. "...that I...that is...I still love you," he blurted quickly. "Despite all that's happened, and all that we've said and done lately, an' I'm sorry for that, but I really needed to tell you how I felt before..."

Sam never took her eyes from his deeply shadowed hazel ones, so full of self doubt, and yet his abiding love still shone through, and she at once capitulated knowing that she'd made the right choice. Pete wasn't for her; Jack was.

He stepped even closer and wrapped his arms around her; it was his way of saying goodbye in case anything happened to him and he didn't make it back. At first he felt her breath hitch at his touch, misunderstanding the sign, but then his heart soared when she latched fiercely onto him, clinging to him like she didn't want to let go. He buried his face in her neck and kissed the soft skin there, while her tears of saddened joy finally fell relentlessly. They clung to each other for what seemed a long time, both reluctant to let the other go.

A few yards away Teal'c and Daniel looked on in awed surprise.

"Oh boy!" Daniel stated, turning away from the scene playing in front of him to allow the couple some privacy. Teal'c however remained where he was. A small smile tugging at his lips as he watched them. "Well, that was...unexpected!" Daniel muttered to his friend.

"Is it not pleasing Daniel Jackson to see them at long last acknowledge their affection?" Teal'c asked, raising a puzzled eyebrow at Daniel's strange behaviour.

"Yes...yes it is. And it's about time too, I say. But this is hardly the time or place..." Daniel began before Teal'c put him straight.

"On the contrary Daniel Jackson. It is exactly the right situation for them to seek out each other's feelings. It will be more of an incentive for O'Neill to ensure he succeeds."

"Teal'c, if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were a hopeless romantic at heart."

"Indeed!" he grinned, bowing slightly in acknowledgement before turning away to resume helping the refugees on their way to the Stargate and urging Daniel to hurry up and dial the DHD.

She didn't want Jack to go. It was much too dangerous. There was too great a risk, but she knew him well enough that he would go regardless of what it might cost him. She mouthed at his ear, then planted small kisses along his jaw line to reach his mouth.

The meeting of their lips was everything they'd dreamed about. Sweet and demanding; punishing and yet surprisingly gentle. They were oblivious to all around them as they got swept along on the tide of their emotions. After a lifetime of shared bliss they broke apart gasping for breath, content just to remain in the embrace.

"Oh God, Jack. I love you so much."

"Sam," he sighed, hugging her closer if that was possible.

"I wish you didn't have to go," she cried.

"I have to Sam. I can't...not go. I can't leave them up there. I'd never be able to live with myself if I didn't at least try."

"I know. But... Please, be careful. I'll be waiting for you, so you'd damn well better make it back flyboy! You hear me Jack? You come back to me!" she pleaded, caressing his cheek one last time with her gentle touch.

"I promise Sam; I promise I'll do my utmost to get back to you," he vowed as he held onto her palm and tenderly kissed it before he reluctantly allowed it to drop from his face.

He stepped away from her grudgingly, out of the loving circle of her arms. His fingers lingering on hers before he turned abruptly and took off at a run for the hillside. He had a date with destiny and five kids who needed him, and time was a wasting.

Sam watched him as he hurried away, her heart torn in two, a part of which went with him to meet whatever befell him. The rest of it was tied in knots with anxiety.

He disappeared among the trees and Sam was pulled back into reality when Teal'c stepped up to her and slid a comforting hand onto her shoulder.

"O'Neill be fine Major Carter. You know he would do his utmost to fulfil his mission. I believe he will return safely to you."

"I don't know, I'm not so sure Teal'c, thanks anyway. But I feel like I just said goodbye," she whispered sadly, her voice breaking on the last word.

Teal'c stopped and turned her to face him, pulling her chin upwards. Tears had began to trickle down her cheeks again, and he wiped them away gently.

"Samantha Carter. I cannot say what will happen to O'Neill. I wish him to survive just as surely as do you. He will always place the needs of children before his own; you know this to be true. It is something which he cannot deny. It would destroy him if anything happened to those children up there, especially knowing there was something that perhaps he could have done to help them, and he at least did not try to rescue them."

"I know Teal'c, but I can't help the way I feel," she sobbed.

"Come, we have the others to think about Major Carter. We have to focus our efforts on helping those in need, else O'Neill's selfless act of courage will be for nought. You are now in command of the evacuation and we need your direction."

Sam sucked in a deep breath and nodded, bringing her wayward emotions under control, then turned to the task at hand. Slipping into her role as officer in charge was easy. For years she had practiced at burying her feelings, now it posed the biggest challenge of all.

Teal'c returned to his task again and hustled any last stragglers towards the gate. Lending a hand to the very old and carrying the infirm.

The ground beneath their feet rumbled ominously, causing everyone to teeter on the brink of actually falling down and Sam cast a searching look up at the hillside where Jack was heading, wondering if he was okay...if the dam would hold for a little longer.

They forded the swollen stream without too much difficulty but it would become a raging torrent of mud as soon as the lake spilled it's contents down the mountain. It would cut off any escape route if that happened before Jack got back.

The earthquakes were growing stronger and more numerous as time went by, and with it, Sam's level of concern rose.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to my reviewers. I love you guys!_

_Froggy0319; janissima; Gwil; StargateFan; Revvie-S and debcole._

None but the Brave Deserve the Fair.

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

The earthquakes were growing stronger and more numerous as time went by, and with it, Sam's level of concern rose.

Chapter 5

Jack clung to his precarious position with all the strength he could muster into his fingertips and toes; they were all that was keeping him attached to the hillside along the old goat trail. The shaking of the hillside beneath him subsided and he moved on, more confident now. He cast a disparaging look down the steep rock cliff face beside him then turned back to concentrate on staying on the path, hoping against hope that it was still there when he rounded the bend.

The children were supposed to have camped out, in or near one of the caves about a mile or so above him, and he hoped that's where he'd find them. He trudged onwards and upwards, climbing higher towards the danger, but his heart kept him focussed. There was no way he would abandon those children. He just couldn't leave them behind. He had grown fond of each and every one of them over those wonderful few weeks. The mission had taken on all the quality of a holiday; a home from home, and although tiring, he had enjoyed himself immensely. Though he would never admit that to his team. After all, he had a reputation as a bit of a groucher to maintain.

He was getting closer. He could hear the rain swollen stream growing closer with each step as it thundered over the cataracts further on. Knowing he would have to cross it, he only wished that it hadn't become too deep from all the rain, for him to ford.

He swatted at the lush green vines that now dangled from the trees which creaked and groaned when the ground trembled again. He'd passed the most dangerous part of the path and was now walking through the lush tropical forest that thrived in the damp atmosphere beside the waterfall, the path was constantly criss-crossed with streams and the main river that fed the town below from the lake.

Another quake shuddered through the ground and he clung to the nearby tree trunk, hoping it would keep him upright and not fall on him. There was an ominous cracking from nearby and suddenly another tree toppled beside him, it's uppermost branches swooping down to knock him off his feet, it's sharp bark scratching his exposed flesh as it fell, disintegrating on contact and as he went down underneath it, it distorted his world, shutting him off from his awareness.

OoOoOoOoO

The thunder rolled ominously in the distance and grew louder with each rumble, whilst the lightning intensified its awesome light show, so that the darkening sky was riven with brilliant flashes, it illuminated the growing devastation around them. The wind had picked up now, howling and tugging at everything in its relentless path. Trees were being stripped of their leaves which swirled around the last survivors as they hurried through the gate in terrified haste. The cold driving rain had begun again in earnest, sweeping in waves along the ground and soaking everyone and everything in its path.

With Teal'c helping the last of the struggling refugees, along with their various flocks and herds, through the event horizon to where Daniel awaited them at the alpha site, Sam shielded her face from the heavy rain while her eyes swept over the far off hillside, wondering how Jack was faring. There had been several more tremors, and they were building in both number and intensity. How could it be possible for him to continue out there? But she knew one thing for sure; he'd never give up until he found them and brought them to safety.

Seeing nothing but the fleeting images of his apologetic but determined face as he left, she sighed and reminded herself that nothing would have prevented him from going, not even his love for her. She wondered briefly whether she should be pleased or annoyed with his last minute confession. Yes, she was more than happy to know at last that he really loved her; she had always loved him, despite the brief fling with Pete. She'd known deep down in her heart that Pete could never have replaced him, though it wasn't for lack of trying. But, she was also annoyed that he had waited so long to tell her how he'd really felt. It would have saved her a lot of soul searching over the past few months. Of all the times to confess, her mind ranted. Now, she would feel even more bereft if she lost him.

She sucked in a deep breath and held it there, silently whispering to the wind to watch over him and keep him safe.

A hand on her arm recalled her wandering thoughts and she turned to see Teal'c standing beside her. So lost in her thoughts, she hadn't heard him approach.

"Major Carter, the last of the evacuees have gone through to the Alpha site. We should leave now."

She took a last lingering look back before nodding in acceptance.

"Okay Teal'c, I'm coming."

"I believe O'Neill is more than adequately capable of successfully completing his mission. I am therefore certain of his return."

"I wish I could believe that Teal'c, but I'm not so sure even 'he' can survive this." She waved a hand indicating the worsening conditions. With another glance over her shoulder, she stepped towards the gate and the waiting wormhole. Pausing on the very threshold to look behind her again, she felt as if she was leaving a part of herself behind.

Teal'c squeezed her shoulder before entering the wavering flux at her nod, leaving her with her thoughts, confident that she would follow him through in a moment.

"Don't let this be goodbye Jack," she yelled to the empty tempestuous planet, even knowing that he wouldn't hear her; but it made her feel slightly better for having said it anyway. Maybe her voice would be carried away on the wind to whisper her words in his ear. "Take care my love and hurry back to me!"

With a last look and a deep longing sigh, she too joined the exodus and moments later the wormhole collapsed, leaving the planet to wreak its worst.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack opened his eyes and came face to face with green foliage. He shook his head in an effort to clear away the cloying fog then dragged himself upright from beneath the prison of shattered wooden limbs, thankful that the branches were fairly rotten and had broken into smaller pieces as the tree crashed to the ground around him. He shuddered to think what might have been if the tree had been a perfectly healthy specimen. Checking himself over he was thankful that only his head and hands appeared to have come off worse. He was bleeding from several cuts, and an annoying little trickle ran down from that vulnerable spot over his left eye, but he was relieved that nothing else was broken apart from the outer layer of his skin. Ignoring the deep scratches he glanced at his watch, and was satisfied he'd only been out of it for mere minutes; he hadn't wasted that much time, thank god.

He looked upwards feeling the rain for the first time as he climbed free of the foliage. Now he was rushing towards the noise of the stream. It was the last water he hoped to have to cross before he reached the caves and the children.

The ground shook once more, causing him to stumble and fall again. He braced himself on the waterlogged ground and waited it out. The rumble went on and on and he could hear more trees come crashing down behind him. He sighed with disappointment, the fact that so many trees were falling was going to make life difficult when it came to taking the boys back that way. As far as he knew it was the only path down to the Stargate; but then, maybe the older boys knew of a different route.

Eventually the ground stilled and he ran onwards again, only stopping when he stood at the very edge of the river. He bent double, resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath, eyeing the fast flowing torrent that barred his way with barely contained frustration.

A few moments later when he'd regained his breath, he recalled Merus saying that there was a hidden pathway behind the waterfall. Jack took off, running beside the raging river all the time hoping that it wasn't too badly flooded for him to cross.

When he arrived, it was to find the water levels much higher here, and to even reach the waterfall he would have to wade through several feet of churning, muddy water. He set off, stumbling and slithering but eventually he found the first step and tentatively stretched his foot out to find the next rock.

It was slow going and after slipping from the rocks and getting dunked under the water a few times he finally reached the other side. He shivered in the cold wind that seemed to blow straight through his soaking clothes. He was cold, tired, hungry, bedraggled and he hurt everywhere, his knees in particular had taken a beating every time he had slipped or fallen. But he resolutely pushed his own selfish thoughts away and scrambled up the steepest part of the path yet. The rain had made it slick and treacherous, and after slipping backwards for the umpteenth time he finally made it to the top. Now he could just make out the caves in the gathering darkness, and hurried on over the last part of his outward journey, desperate to find the kids safe and dry.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for the reviews guys. I really need them. Special thanks to my regulars, without you, I think I'd shrivel up somewhere in a corner and not come out to play!_

_Froggy0319; Janissima; Gwil; StargateFan; Revvie-S; and debcole…you guys are the greatest!_

_FEED ME! I'm starving here for Reviews!_

None but the Brave Deserve the Fair.

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

It was slow going and after slipping from the rocks and getting dunked under the water a few times he finally reached the other side. He shivered in the cold wind that seemed to blow straight through his soaking clothes. He was cold, tired, hungry, bedraggled and he hurt everywhere, his knees in particular had taken a beating every time he had slipped or fallen. But he resolutely pushed his own selfish thoughts away and scrambled up the steepest part of the path. The rain had made it slick and treacherous, and after slipping backwards for the umpteenth time he finally made it to the top. Now he could just make out the caves in the gathering darkness, and hurried on over the last part of his outward journey, desperate to find the kids safe and dry.

Chapter 6

"What have we got Sergeant?" Hammond asked as soon as his feet had carried him down the metal staircase to the control room.

"Audio and visual signal sir. It's Major Carter sir, from the Alpha site."

Hammond looked up at the overhead monitor. Seeing Sam's pale face there, he wondered what had happened to the Colonel.

"Major Carter. Where's Colonel O'Neill?"

"He's still on the planet sir. Some of the boys were missing and he went off to locate them. He ordered me to get everyone to the Alpha site and not to wait around for him General."

Hammond wasn't happy that Jack had gone off on his own, but he knew Jack well enough by now to understand why he'd send his team home. He'd risk nobody but himself in such an endeavour.

"How stable is that lake Major?" he asked reignedly.

"Not very sir. It could go any time, that's if it hasn't already gone by now."

Hammond sighed. It was just like Jack to take off and try to rescue some kids. Children were than man's one weakness. Of course it went without saying that Jack wouldn't be able to stand by and let anything happen to a single child let alone several of them.

"Have you been in radio contact with him?"

"No sir. There's nothing but static due I believe to the atmospheric conditions on the planet sir. I'd like permission to go back and try again General?"

"Negative Major. I can't risk another officer getting into a potentially dangerous situation just yet. We'll send another probe through and try to contact him that way. In the meantime make yourself and the rest of your team available for a possible rescue mission should the need arise. We'll be in touch. Hammond out!"

"Yes sir!" she said, signing off and closing her eyes to quell the feelings of impotent frustration.

Sam visibly sagged and turned towards Daniel and Teal'c who had come up behind her after the transmission ended. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I tried guys, sorry, but the General's not buying it. We have orders to stand by in case the Colonel needs help, but we're not going anywhere yet. He's going to send a probe through and see if they have any luck communicating with him."

"So we have to sit by and wait?" Daniel growled in frustration. He wanted to be out there looking for Jack despite the confidence he had in his friend's ability to get himself out of sticky situations. He just hated to sit around and do nothing.

"General Hammond is a capable leader Daniel Jackson," Teal'c stated calmly. "Do you not trust him to know what is best for those under his command?"

"Of course I do Teal'c, but we're talking about Jack out there," he sighed.

"Indeed. And there is none better suited for the task ahead."

"We know you're right Teal'c. But, well, it's just... it's all this hanging around waiting and feeling useless that doesn't help any," Sam sighed and Daniel nodded his agreement.

OoOoOoOoO

His feeble torchlight barely illuminated the path now, but Jack trudged on wearily. As he grew nearer he called out to the boys, wondering if it was possible they would hear him over the noise of the storm as it raged around him.

Unfortunately there was no answer to his calls and he grew concerned that perhaps he was too late. The boys had to be here, he argued, it was the only shelter for miles. He continued to yell as he grew nearer, until eventually a small figure appeared and launched itself at him, knocking him down under the sudden onslaught.

"Jack!" the boy screamed, hoarse with delight.

Jack ignored all his aches and pains, and the sheer wretchedness he felt after his dramatic journey, and laughed and cried with sheer relief. He clung onto the small body of Nemo as the boy buried his head into Jack's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his friend as far as they would reach. Jack knelt there on the ground hugging the boy in the pouring rain. Gradually the other boys joined in until they were one big jumble of limbs. It was raining so hard no-one could discern the tears of relief that fell from Jack's eyes or from those the children shed at being found at last.

They hauled Jack upright and he went with them back into the cave to rest for a moment out of the weather, and to regain his breath. The children were delighted to see him and talked about their adventures and concerns non stop, until they remembered they were hungry.

Delving into his back pack he pulled out six energy bars and gave one to each of the boys and began munching on one himself as he watched them devour theirs ravenously. He was hungry too, but he'd only brought limited supplies with him. He snapped his bar into several pieces and gave them to the older boys, seeing how hungry they were. He could do without for now, and would make up for its loss when he got home.

Nemo was having trouble eating his food, and more or less turned his head away from it, so Jack wrapped it up again, saving it for later if the child should need it.

Later his concern grew though when Nemo who was sitting curled up on his lap started coughing. The child coughed hard and long, eventually retching up the few mouthfuls of food he had eaten earlier. Jack knew it wasn't a good sign. He had to get Nemo to the SGC as soon as possible, so that Janet could check him over.

He laid his hand on the boy's forehead and could already feel the heat as it radiated beneath his fingers. He looked across at Merus.

"How long has he been sick?" Jack asked, pulling a survival blanket from his pack to wrap around the boy.

"Since yesterday. He's hardly eaten anything, and besides we ran out of food this morning. We have a little water and I tried to made him drink often, but he refused even that."

"Well, we should get him back to the Stargate A.S.A.P, but we can't go just yet, it's too dark and dangerous right now, so at first light we're outta here. Okay kids?"

The boys nodded solemnly and Jack made a quick check on all of them. Apart from Nemo, the others appeared to be fairly healthy if not hungry, cold, wet and very tired. He encouraged them to go to sleep, while he sat with his back against the cave wall, cradling Nemo in his arms and managing to snatch a few minutes sleep in between Nemo's coughing fits. He drifted off to sleep whenever he could despite the shivers wracking his own body from the cold and wet clothing he himself was wearing.

All too soon, morning came and he woke the boys from their deep slumber when the first tendrils of daylight crept into the cave. They were still tired and a little cranky but when they remembered that Jack was taking them back to his world with all its associated wonders, they hurried to pack their things away so they could start on the homeward trek.

It was tough going. The overnight rain had stopped but the ground was even more treacherous than before, and many times they all slipped. Jack landed either on his sore knees or on his aching butt, but he never complained. His whole concentration centred on getting the boys to safety and carefully holding on to the child clinging tightly to his back.

They were about halfway to the waterfall when the first rumblings of the earth hit them. They squatted on the ground in the open, away from most dangers, but even as the ground quietened beneath them they could hear a deep rumble again. Jack looked up in time to see half the hillside begin to give way and the waters of the lake were starting to tumble down towards them. He yelled to the boys to get back to the caves.

They slithered as they ran and Jack helped them each to reach up to the top of a small ridge that they had previously jumped down, he held Nemo up to them and they clasped on tightly to him, dragging him to safety and scrambling away from the edge just as Jack was swept away when the muddy deluge hit the area. The lake had broken through, sweeping all in its path, down the hillside.

Jack lost his footing as the restless churning torrent snatched at him. He was thankful that he'd managed to save Nemo and the others from this at least. He tumbled helplessly in the raging flood until he was swept into a sturdy tree that had been uprooted and washed away too. He couldn't stop himself from being smashed into it, hitting it chest firstwith all the force of a sledgehammer. It drove what little air he had managed to gulp down from his lungs and he flailed his arms towards it. Despite the pain shooting through his body from the impact, he clung onto it for dear life. Several times the muddy waters swallowed him up but by some miracle he managed to come up coughing and still breathing, though the agony as he did so threatened to deprive him of his consciousness.

The boys were frantic, they'd stood well back and watched with horror and disbelief as Jack was swept away from them. They were all screaming his name as their one hope disappeared. Merus quickly herded them all back towards the cave again where they could shelter and then, who knew what would happen. They felt desperate. What were they to do now? They had no idea if Jack would survive or not. The outlook now was even bleaker than before. They had been so close.

What seemed like hours later, the last of the waters had flowed past the cave and they sat huddled all together bereft of any feelings. They were numb with the cold and numb with the realisation that they were well and truly on their own now. Merus, the older of the boys decided they should wait a while longer and rest. It would be best to let the waters subside before attempting to move away from their safe haven. He wrapped the sobbing Nemus in his arms to warm the shivering boy, who was now crying softly in between his bouts of coughing for the loss of his friend. Nemus settled eventually and dozed off, but his sleep was disturbed with nightmare images of Jack being swept away.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_Special thanks to my regular reviewers – namely – Froggy0319; Gwil; StargateFan; Revvie-S and debcole, without whom, I'd be very lonely._

_Please, pretty please R & R!_

None but the Brave Deserve the Fair.

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

Long minutes later, the last of the waters had flowed past the cave and they sat huddled together bereft of any feelings. They were numb with the cold and numb with the realisation that they were well and truly on their own now. Merus, the older of the boys decided they should wait a while longer and rest. It would be best to let the waters subside before attempting to move away from their safe haven. He wrapped the sobbing Nemus in his arms to warm the shivering boy, who was now crying in between bouts of coughing for the loss of his friend. Nemus settled eventually and dozed off, but his sleep was disturbed now with nightmare images of Jack being swept away.

Chapter 7

Jack was so cold and wet that his hands felt like blocks of ice and it made his precarious hold on the tree more tentative with every moment that passed, his numb fingers were badly grazed and bloody from the rough bark. The water eventually slowed a little, the lake having emptied most of its contents by now and after what seemed like hours it had calmed enough for him to release his strangle hold on the life-saving tree. He half swam, half waded over to an even calmer patch of water, pulling himself free of the muddy waters to climb onto the grassy bank. He wasn't out of the woods yet though and Jack now had to climb back up the devastated hillside to find the others again.

After a few minutes in which to catch his breath and thank god he was still alive, he picked himself up, staggering slightly in pain from his many bruises, to make his way back to the cave. He wasn't sure how far he had been carried down the hillside but it was easy to find the route the waters had taken him. The river of mud had carved a wide ugly swathe through the landscape, taking everything with it and leaving a layer of thick viscous mud in its wake. Sometimes Jack would sink up to his knees and almost lost his boots, but he stopped to tie them on more securely, hoping he could keep them from being sucked right off his feet; it was a miracle he still had them on.

Finally Jack after an exhaustive climb, he spotted the cave again just as it was growing dark once more. He was shattered beyond anything he had ever experienced and thought it best to rest over night again before making a move to find the Stargate tomorrow. Hoping of course that the water's hadn't either washed it away or submerged it in so much mud so that they wouldn't be able to gate home at all until he'd dug it out.

Ashon spotted him this time and raised the alarm. The other boys, with the exception of Merus and Nemo, came running and overwhelmed him with their enthusiastic welcome. He'd thought last night's greeting was special but this capped even that. They were absolutely ecstatic to see him alive. Jack was glad to see them again but he was more worried about Nemo. They all wondered if the young child was going to die before Jack could get him to a doctor.

Jack tried to assure them that although Nemo was very sick, he would be fine after they got home and he'd had some medicine. His smile reassured them though he doubted his own words. Nemo hadn't spoken or made any attempt to move from Jack's arms since Jack had returned to the cave. He made the boys sleep again and promised that by tomorrow night, all being well, that they would be safe, and warm again and full of hot dogs or burgers and ice cream. Jack had insisted they try the strange sounding food that he would get them when they were cleaned up and rested.

They looked at each other and laughed. They were all wet and muddy, but Jack looked far the worse having been swamped by the filthy waters of the lake, and half the hillside with it. It would take Jack an age to scrub himself clean again.

"Settle down now kids. C'mon, let's try and get some sleep huh?" Jack muttered, exhaustion slurring his words.

He forced himself to go to each one of them in turn to whisper a few words of comfort and to make sure they were okay. He'd had to keep a hold of Nemo in his arms as he went, for the child refused to release his vice like grip on Jack, not wanting him out of his sight.

Jack settled back against the rocky wall once more and tried to relax. His chest was hurting like hell now and he so recognised the feel of a cracked or broken rib or maybe two. He couldn't afford to give into the agony it was causing him so when the children were sound asleep he gently laid Nemo down against his legs so that if the boy woke he would still feel his presence, and Nemo's arm snuck round to grip his knee. Jack smiled at the boy's unconscious movement, amazed at the reaction.

Moving slowly he dragged out a soggy but relatively clean bandage from his vest and bound his ribs as tight as he could. He needed to keep going and this was the only way he was going to manage it. Grunting softly in pain he eased his shirt back down and pulled his soggy mud caked jacket back on. Not sure which was the worse of the two evils. To go without it and freeze, or to wear it and still freeze. There wasn't anything with which to build a fire as everything outside the cave had been ruthlessly washed away and what there had been inside the cave, the boys had already used before he'd arrived the previous night.

All through the brief night he kept waking to feel Nemo's forehead. His temperature was still up but it seemed no higher, for which he silently thanked god. The other boys were faring better in their adventure and none seemed the worse for wear. He shivered again and knew that he himself was now developing a chill. Though whether as a result of the frequent plunges into icy water that he'd had over the last few days or because his long forgotten wounds had become infected, he wasn't sure. Right now he didn't give a damn either way. He had no choice but to keep going. There was no way he was going to let these kids perish out here; that scenario just wasn't an option.

Eventually the pull of sleep engulfed him and he fell into a deep sleep.

OoOoOoOoO

"Daniel!" At the sound of his name, he looked up to see Sam approaching him.

"Hi Sam! What did General Hammond have to say this time?"

"There's still no news yet. The link from the MALP just showed how much devastation there was. There was no sign of Colonel O'Neill or the children, and the SGC couldn't establish any radio contact with him either. It doesn't look good, does it?" she sighed miserably.

"Sam," Daniel sighed, knowing how his friend must be feeling right now. "You know what Jack's like. He's the proverbial bad penny. I'm pretty sure he'll show up, given time."

"I wish I had your confidence."

"You don't believe he'll manage to do it?"

"It's not that exactly. It's...damn! General Hammond relayed the MALP's pictures Daniel. I saw what had happened to that planet. I just don't see how anyone could have survived that level of devastation. I don't doubt Jack's ability so much as..." her words trailed off in a sob, her voice failing.

Daniel understood what she meant, and that it was so hard for her to come to terms with. That she loved Jack was plain to see, at least from his point of view. How they had said goodbye would be forever imprinted in his memory. But, and it was a big 'but', she had to bury it under a ton of military regulations and would never be able to show how much this was hurting her. It must be weighing her very soul down. He stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I know this is hard for you Sam. I'm his friend too, though you're far more special to him. You have to believe he will make it back. He probably took shelter somewhere to ride out the worst of the storm and the flood."

Sam sucked in another shuddering sob and sniffed back the threatening tears she couldn't allow to fall.

"He's a survivor Sam. All we can do is trust him."

OoOoOoOoO

Jack roused and dragged his weary bones up from the rocky floor to shake the other boys gently to wake them.

"C'mon guys, it's time we made a move. Looks like the weather's in our favour today."

The boys nodded silently, hardly speaking at all. Jack worried about each one of them. They were all feeling a little worse for wear now, very dirty, hungry, thirsty and beyond weary.

He shivered again even though he felt the heat flood through his body. He was beginning to feel like death warmed up, stiff and very sore, and he knew that little Nemo must be feeling pretty miserable too.

The boys worked to get their few things together and within 15 minutes they were ready to set off. Jack led the way carrying Nemo, who'd barely responded at all during the first part of the night, although he didn't keep Jack awake with his coughing fits when Jack finally succumbed to a deep sleep. He was really worried about the boy. He'd all but refused to drink anything and wouldn't even look at any food. Not that they had much left at all, it was almost gone.

He felt light-headed, but whether that was because of a low grade fever or due to the fact he'd hardly eaten over the last two days was immaterial. He was determined to ignore it and pushed on. He had to get the boys home.

They encountered several steep descents and Jack went down first with Nemo and then laid the boy down while he turned to help the others. He slipped several times and was rewarded with even more bruises for his trouble.

Then they reached a broken part of the trail, and Jack could see that it had been completely washed away, all they were left with was an even steeper climb down. He studied the lay of the land and came to only one solution he could think of. He would have to lower them down somehow. Handing Nemo over to Merus, he painfully climbed the tree. It was tough going, but he managed it, and using his knife, he cut a length of vine that hung from one of the branches to use as a rope.

"Okay guys, this is what we're gonna do," he said when he'd climbed back down again. "I'm gonna tie this vine around you and I'll lower you down, one at a time. You'll have to sort of walk down the side of the cliff, holding on as best you can. Merus, as the oldest you get to go first. Then when you're down, pull the harness off and I'll pull it back up here for Nerin, then Ashon and Anson it'll be your turn. When you're all down safe, I'll lower Nemo to you, then I'll climb down myself. All clear on that?" Jack asked fashioning the vine into a rough harness.

"It's a long way down Jack," Anson and Ashon said together, their voices quivering with fear at the prospect of dangling over the cliff.

Jack squatted down so that he was more or less eye level and held onto both of them, his hands on one shoulder of each.

"I know it looks scary, but we have no choice. I promise you both that you'll be perfectly safe. I've done this heaps of times, so I know what I'm doing. Okay?" They nodded in unison. "Good. Now you watch and see how the others do it. Right kids?" He patted their cheeks with reassurance, and smiled confidently at their trust in him.

He turned then to Merus and Nerin and they nodded too.

"It's a piece o' cake guys. Really!" he assured them. "It's fun! Honest!"

He made a harness from the rope and slipped it over Merus then clasped the boy's arms giving them a little squeeze.

"You okay with this?"

"I'm fine Jack," he answered proudly. Anything Jack said was going to be okay, meant just that. That it would be alright.

Jack grinned and helped the boy over to sit on the edge before taking up the slack from the rope, and securing it within his grasp, telling him to hold on tight. He nodded, and Merus slipped over the side. The pull on the rope was sheer torture on his sore hands. The vine was rough but he grimaced in determination and lowered away. The other boys lay on their stomachs at the edge, watching as Merus was dropped approximately twenty feet towards the ground safely.

There was odd sounds of harsh breathing from Merus as he slithered and slipped. And Jack could hear loose rocks and dirt falling as Merus tried to grip the side of the cliff with his feet.

"I'm down Jack!" Merus' voice wafted up from below, sounding strange as it echoed around the devastated valley.

Jack's hands were already hurting from the burn of the rope against them and the prospect of doing this several times more did nothing to make them feel better. He ignored the stinging sensations and hauled the rope up for Nerin, stretching his back a little before he once again fashioned the harness around the next boy.

It was the same with the twins. In the end they had seen enough to basically get down themselves and were justifiably proud of themselves for conquering their fear.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks to all those who reviewed. I love you all. Hugs! Keep 'em coming!_

_More trials and tribulations, but they're getting closer to home._

None but the Brave Deserve the Fair.

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

It was the same with the twins. In the end they had seen enough to basically get down themselves and were justifiably proud of themselves for conquering their fear.

Chapter 8

Next Jack wrapped Nemo in the blanket and wound the makeshift rope around him in a sort of cradle then lowered him as gently as he could to the boys below. He was thankful the child seemed oblivious to what was going on and that he'd stayed quiet during his rather bumpy descent.

Now it was his turn. He knew it was dangerous. He stepped up as close to the edge as he dared and yelled down to the boys to take Nemo and then stand well clear, in case he should fall. He wasn't holding out much hope of escaping his descent without incurring some sort of damage. He was taking a big risk as there was nothing nearby on which to anchor the vine for himself to rely on; the trees were too far away.

He watched as the boys carried Nemo a safe distance away, then gingerly lowered himself over the side. He slipped and slithered, his feet and fingers flailing in the hope of finding something more solid to cling to. Suddenly the whole cliff face crumbled and down he went, landing with an agonising thud and a painful groan, getting covered in loose mud and detritus for his pains.

The older boys rushed over to his prone form, dusting him off as he lay there momentarily stunned.

"Jack!" they called, clearly worried that he was dead.

"Jack!"

The sound of his name penetrated his brain at last and he stirred, moaning and expressing a few soft curses when it hurt to move.

"Jack...please wake up!"

The plea roused him fully.

"Crap!" he muttered as his senses came to. "Okay! I'm okay. Just give me a moment huh?"

He rolled over still uttering silent curses with his movements and blinked, his sight filled with four anxious faces peering down at him. He offered them a smile, and pushed himself to sit upright, wavering slightly.

"Jeeez, I'm getting' too old for this kinda crap!" he swore, kneading and stretching his back with his hands to ease the newest aches and pains away. He hurt just about everywhere now, and this last incident just added the icing on top of the cake when he felt the stab of pain from his abused ribs.

Merus pushed a dressing into his hand and moved it up towards his head.

"You're bleeding Jack," he explained and Jack nodded, holding the pad firmly in place until it had stopped bleeding.

"You okay kids?" he asked.

"We thought you were dead!" the twins informed him.

"Who me? Nah! Not that easy to kill me," he grinned, "Just a bump on the head. I'm fine now. See?" he stood up albeit shakily, and had to close his eyes for a moment to force the nausea down, even knowing that his stomach was empty, he knew it was gonna hurt if he gave into it. Then he plastered another huge grin over his battered face to show them he was fine. "How's Nemo?" he asked, trying to deflect the worry from himself onto the youngest boy.

"He's so quiet Jack. He's really sick. I'm scared."

Jack laid a reassuring hand on Merus' shoulder.

"I know Merus. But we're not that far from the gate now. Let's get going," he sighed.

Jack picked up the boy and although his eyes lit up when he saw his friend, Nemo never made a sound except to cough.

They plodded onwards, and with each step Jack hurt a little more. His head spiked in pain with every footfall, and he actually longed for Doc Frasier's happy pills and a few days in her infirmary to recover. That was something he knew would be waiting for him when they finally reached the SGC. Janet was certainly going to have a field day with his accumulated injuries.

OoOoOoOoO

Where Jack had had to ford the river behind the waterfall last time, now there was nothing but a swollen lake. There was little water left to cascade down over the rocks high above them, but Jack knew it could still be potentially hazardous to the younger boys. The once crystal clear water was now nothing more than a mud bath.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Merus, Nerin. I want you to boys to go first. You know the path so it shouldn't be too bad. Watch your step though. It's gonna be very slippery out there. Take your time, no need to rush. Rushing only makes it harder, and you'll make mistakes. Okay?"

They nodded solemnly.

"Once you reach the other side, I'll send the twins across and I'll follow them with Nemo."

"Okay Jack," they chorused.

Jack watched the older boys make their way over the hidden rocks. Where because it had at one time been clear the rocks had been easy to see, but now they were well and truly hidden under the mud. Several times his breath hitched as one or the other slipped. At one time he was ready to dive in a rescue Nerin as the boy disappeared beneath the water, but before he had chance to move the boy's head reappeared. Merus helped him back onto his feet, giving Jack a reassuring wave before they carried on.

He yelled encouragement at them, and made them focus on the path. It was a huge sigh of relief he shuddered when they reached the other side.

"That was great kids," he yelled, before turning to the twins. "You guys up to this?"

They both looked a little nervous.

"Okay, tell you what. I'll take Nemo over first then I'll come back for you guys. Okay?"

The twins looked relieved and Jack picked Nemo up and placed him onto his shoulders. He winced a little at the painful pressure, but sucked in a deep breath and took the first steps into the filthy water.

He was almost at the other side when he slipped. He fell heavily wrenching his knee again, and went right under the water. He came up spitting an coughing but Nemo had slipped from his grasp and had yet to surface.

Jack looked around him frantically, panicking when he couldn't see the boy. He dived under the water again, blindly feeling for the bulk that would be the child. Eventually he found him and dragged his limp body to the surface. Not caring about his painful knee, he rushed over the slippery stones cradling the small limp body in a desperate attempt to revive the child.

The boys looked on in horror and dread as he worked to revive the youngster. Long moments passed and the cry of relief that came to Jack's lips as Nemo took his first shuddering breath was wrenched straight from his heart. After the boy had recovered sufficiently, Jack gathered him into his arms and hugged him securely, running a smoothing hand over the boys filthy hair, as unashamed tears ran down his face. He couldn't face losing another child. Charlie's death still haunted his thoughts and Nemo in his own way had filled a little of the ache which his own son's tragic demise had left behind. Silently he thanked god for the boy's recovery. The older boys were crying too and Jack reached out to both, hugging them too.

When he was sure Nemo was okay he stood up stiffly and limped his way back across the water to reach the twins. He could see they were both curled up on the ground, hugging each other for dear life, obviously worried about their young friend.

He swept them into a huge hug and knelt with them for some time until his knee protested too loudly. He climber painfully to his feet and took each one by the hand and led them to the water's edge. He made Anson lead the way while he placed Ashon just in front of himself. There were a couple of spills from the boys but Jack dragged them spluttering from the murky depths and helped them reach the safety where once again they all hugged each other, with little Nemo being the centre of attraction.

After a brief respite, they set off again and Jack could now relax and breath a sigh of relief because he knew the worst was behind them. Ahead lay shallow hills and once green pastures which were now buried in thick mud.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks guys for all your reviews. Not quite free from the angst yet, but getting there._

_Thanks to Froggy0319; Janissima; Gwil; StargateFan; Revvie-S; debcole; Natters; LanaJoy; and Soozy87 for their continued support._

_Here's a nice 'Aw' chapter for you. Fluff coming next time._

None but the Brave Deserve the Fair.

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

After a brief respite, they set off again and Jack could now relax and breath a sigh of relief because he knew the worst was behind them. Ahead lay shallow hills and once green pastures, which were now buried in thick mud.

Chapter 9

Sam shielded her eyes from the bright sun and looked across the devastated landscape, her heart in her mouth. They hadn't heard a thing in nearly four days. There was no way he could have survived this, for this long she thought gloomily. There was nothing as far as the eye could see, just debris from the shattered trees, and mud. Nothing but a black/brown sea of mud. In fact the DHD was almost buried in the stuff. The resultant landslides and floods had radically altered the area, all the trees that once lined to path to the town had gone, and what hadn't been broken was now under tons of thick viscous mud.

The seemingly non-stop rain had actually stopped. It was almost as if the weather had managed to inflict its worst and had now turned out reasonably pleasant again. The sun was shining above in a brilliant blue sky, innocently beaming out its radiant light but although it shed a little warmth, it was not quite enough to solidify the glutinous mud beneath the surface crust. With the cold wind still blowing as it was, it was chilly enough for her to thank god she was wearing her warm Parka.

She stood for a long time, glued to the platform on which the Stargate stood, high enough off the ground to escape any damage. Every now and then she would scan the horizon hoping to catch sight of Jack and the boys, just a glimpse would be enough. She would willingly swim through the mud if only he would appear. But it was not to be. With a heavy heart, she stepped off the dais and into the deep mire to activate the DHD for her return home.

Her feet were quickly swallowed up, as she sank almost up to her knees in the mud. It clung to her, trying to stop her from moving, reluctant to release her every move. It was cold, icy cold, and wet, and she felt revolted by the very feel of it. Was it this that had claimed her beloved and the children. This disgusting black ooze that must have filled his lungs at it swallowed him whole to make his final resting place beneath the soil on an alien land.

Sam shook her head in denial and berated herself for such thoughts, brushing the tears away brusquely. She just couldn't accept he was gone, or the children he so bravely dared to rescue. A tear escaped her hand, quickly followed by another, until she was sobbing helplessly. She leaned against the DHD to allow herself a rare indulgence, knowing that it would be impossible to let her emotions loose back at the SGC.

Finally the tears abated and she wiped them away with her sleeve, only succeeding in smearing her face with mud.

Sniffing back the last remnants of her loss of control, she slammed her fingers down on the first glyph on the DHD. It clunked loudly in the eerie silence, then wearily she hit the next one. This time there seemed to be a strange echo to it's engagement. With each following glyph, it was the same, progressively growing in sound, until her hand hovered over the orange globe as she heard the echo again.

Her hand dropped in consternation, wondering what was happening. She looked over her shoulder, feeling a definite prickling at the back of her neck as if she was being watched. It was then she saw Nerin and Merus trying to run towards her through the mud. They were still some distance away but of Jack and the others there was no sign.

The boys were shouting and waving to her as they waded, sometimes up to their hips, in the mud which was rapidly sapping their strength. One would falter and the other would help drag him free, then the same thing happened to the other, and vice-versa. This way they made slow progress, but they were getting nearer all the time.

Sam gulped down the tears of relief at the sight of both of the boys, hoping that Jack would be right behind them. She jiggled about in eager anticipation, still searching the horizon.

Sam waved at them to show the boys she had heard and seen them. She then yelled at them to go careful and take it easy. The more they struggled, the worse they became entrenched in the mud, but they either didn't hear her or they chose to ignore her words of wisdom in their desperate haste to reach her.

They eventually drew nearer to the Stargate, and Sam decided that now was the time to help them out. They were both breathless and exhausted, cold and damp. Nerin was showing signs of collapse, but Merus had kept him going until Sam dived in to help him, allowing the stronger lad to get himself onto dryer land and offered his friend a helping hand.

Sam managed to get Nerin to roll onto the platform and they all lay there fighting for breath. It was hard going for Sam, let alone the boys who had obviously struggled for miles like this.

Sam laid a hand on the stronger of the two.

"Merus..." she gasped. "What happened to the others? Did Jack find you?"

Merus could only nod in reply for the next few minutes while he fought for air.

The boy looked her straight in the eye and Sam noticed for the first time, that underneath all the mud, his eyes held real fear and anxiety.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"The others...are...following," he panted. "Jack's hurting...though he...says he's...okay. I think...he's sick too...but he denies it."

"What? I mean who's sick?"

Sam clambered to her feet, scanning the horizon again.

After a while Merus continued, having gained his second wind.

"Nemus and Jack. When we heard the Stargate activate, he sent us on ahead. He was carrying Nemus, because he was sick and he was coughing a lot, and he was all hot and sweaty. I know Jack was sick too, but he didn't want us to know. I heard him coughing last night when I was supposed to be asleep."

Sam was both relieved that he was still alive and yet at the same moment her heart thudded all the way down to her boots. It appeared that Poor little Nemus was obviously suffering from the cold and damp, but it also sounded like Jack was ill too. The fact that he'd tried to hide it from the children only made it the more believable. She assumed it was probably a combination of the cold, the constant rain and the mud. She just knew it had to be teeming with bugs out there. Her attention was brought back to Nerin when the boy shivered violently.

Without dwelling any more on the fortunes or misfortunes of their escape, she activated the Stargate and helped the boys to stand ready, though she remained where she was. Communicating with General Hammond via the MALP after sending her iris code.

"This is SG one-niner calling the SGC!" Sam only hoped her radio was still in tact, having gotten muddy too.

"SGC here. Go ahead Major Carter," came the reply moments later, much to her relief.

"General Hammond, sir?"

"Right here Major!"

"I'm sending two of the boys through now sir. Nerin and Merus. I think Janet needs to take a look at them sir." She nudged and urged the boys to walk on through, assuring them that they would be fine.

"Where are Colonel O'Neill and the others?"

"They're on their way sir, but no sign of them as yet. He sent these two on ahead when they heard the gate activate, so they shouldn't be too far away."

"Copy that Major. Do you need any assistance?"

"Negative sir. Too many people trampling over this mud would only turn it more liquid like. It's rather like the soil beneath parts of Tokyo General. During a severe earthquake there, too much seismic activity changes it's consistency to liquid and everything begins to sink. I'm still feeling the odd tremors here General. "We could end up making things much worse."

"Understood Major. We'll be expecting your call. Hammond out."

The wormhole snapped off abruptly plunging her into a deathly silence which almost overwhelmed her. She kept her eyes glued to the area where she had first seen the boys appear, hoping to catch sight of Jack and the other boys.

It was a long time before she spotted a far away blur on the landscape. Her heart swelled with pride; it had to be them. Jack was coming home.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks to everyone who read this and especially those of you who reviewed once again. debcole; Daydream Omega; Revvie-S; Froggy0319; Gwil; StargateFan; janissima and Soozy87. I'd be lost without you guys._

_Please keep those reviews coming. _

_Here for all you shippers is the promised reunion. And boy are you in for a treat!_

None but the Brave Deserve the Fair.

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

It was a long time before she spotted a far away blur on the landscape. Her heart swelled with pride; it had to be them. Jack was coming home.

Chapter 10

For the umpteenth time, Jack fell to his knees utterly exhausted. His breath came in great gulps, making his aching chest heave with renewed coughing which made his ribs scream in agony. He knelt there for a few moments trying to gather some strength to carry on. Nemus shivered against him, and he pulled the boy from his back to check on his fever.

The boy was far too hot now, though Jack dared not take the meagre blanket from his back to cool him down. Nemus' fever ridden eyes flickered open and gazed upon his.

Jack smiled down on the youngster, brushing the long dark strands of muddy hair from his sweaty brow.

"Hey li'l' fella, how ya doin'?"

Nemus answered with another coughing fit until he dry heaved again, but Jack could offer him nothing with which to moisten his parched throat. Everything he had set out with had been lost now. He'd even lost his coat, so although he was shivering from the cold and alternately chilled and sweating from the fever, he was still sweating with all the effort of putting one foot in front of the other.

They had eaten nothing for three days now, but the boys had never once complained about it. The only thing Jack could give Nemo and the twins was the comfort of a much appreciated hug. Jack took heart from their uninhibited affection, but desperately longed for the embrace of the once who held onto his heart strings.

It was with a deep sigh that he was thankful that he had not yielded to his heart's desire and allowed Sam to accompany him on this dangerous journey. After everything he had been subjected to he knew he'd made the right decision to send her home. There was no way he wanted to put her through this crap.

"I don't feel good Jack," Nemus whined, his voice barely more than a whisper, and even though he had not once complained before.

Jack pulled him closer wrapping him in his strong arms, to nestle his cheek against the over-heated head.

"I know ya do kid. It won't be long now. We're nearly there. And when you get better, I'll buy you the biggest damn ice cream in the world. You'd like that huh?"

Nemus nodded but his eyes were already shutting again.

Jack sat and cradled the limp boy to him until he knew he would have to make a move. Not only for the boy's sake but because his knees were locking up and he'd be stuck there for ever otherwise.

He staggered to his feet, sinking into the sodden mud up to his knees once more. If it was tough going for him then it must be doubly so for the twins.

Ashon pulled on his arm on one side while Anson tugged on his sleeve on the other side, and between them they helped him move along, both were looking up at him with worried frowns.

"Jack...is...Nemus going to be okay?" they asked together as was usual for them. They only ever spoke together and neither of them deviated from their twin.

"He'll be just fine boys. As soon as we get back to the SGC he'll have the whole place fussin' over him, all eager to make him well again," Jack assured them, hoping to god that fate wouldn't make a liar out of him.

They plodded onwards in silence towards the gate which was growing larger now in the distance. The only noise to break the eerie peace was the squelch of the mud as it sucked at their feet and legs, and Jack's heavy breathing as he struggled onwards.

Jack was beginning to feel the full effects of his own fever now, but he ruthlessly pushed it away as much as he could. Every now and then he would lose his footing and almost fall as dizziness swept over him. Luckily the boys held onto his elbows and supported him, helping him to keep his balance. There was just no way he wanted to drop his precious bundle, and now they were this close there was no way he was giving up.

He couldn't help feeling light-headed; hunger, thirst and fever had almost robbed him of his senses, but he ploughed on relentlessly. The twins roused him from his numb thoughts when they began yelling excitedly, both tugging on his sleeves.

"We're nearly there Jack. Look! Sam's there Jack! She came back for us."

Sam!

Jack's head snapped up to see for himself.

Surely he was dreaming. He shook his head but the vague outline remained.

He peered myopically towards the Stargate and did indeed see a blurred image. An image that had blonde hair, and was running or at least trying to run towards them through the mud. Relief overcame weariness as elation swept over him. He'd made it. Just a little further and he could let go; he would soon be able to give in to his body's demands for rest.

The boys released his arms and ran hand in hand to meet Sam, excitement and relief giving them the extra adrenalin to move quicker. Jack could hear their animated chatter as they left him behind.

Jack teetered for a while, bereft of the boys support, he swayed on trembling legs before sinking backwards to sit on the mud, too tired and shaky to continue on his own. All he wanted was a hot shower and some sleep, he was beyond hungry; in fact the very thought of food made him feel nauseous.

He sat and watched as Sam greeted the boys with an enthusiastic hug, encompassing both of them at once. He smiled at the sight and hoped his own greeting would be no less joyous. How he'd longed for this moment; to be able to see her again was a joy beyond anything. It was almost too much to take in after all he'd been through and felt a prickle of tears sting behind his eyes, but he kept them at bay, managing simply because he didn't have that much moisture left in him. He knew Janet was going to have her hands full when he got home.

He sat there in a daze, watching as Sam gave the boys a drink from the canteen of water and instructed them to make their way to the Stargate and to wait while she continued on her way towards Jack and the child.

Sam grew nearer and the closer she got, the bigger her smile became, and the more his widened at her approach.

Then suddenly she was there. Dropping to her knees in the mud beside him, she flung her arms around his neck and held him close.

Words never passed their lips, they weren't necessary. It was enough that they were here, both safe and together again. They held each other close for a long time, though Jack still held onto Nemus but his free hand gripped her tightly. They kissed; their lips hungry for the taste of each other. Sam ran her hands over his battered face, through his filthy hair, down his arms, everywhere while she wept tears of joy.

His mud encrusted stubble was no deterrent to her as she kissed him over and over. Hands so busy feeling his body to reassure herself he was no mirage; that he was actually there. He was safe. He was back again. And Jack revelled in the sensations of being loved so much by the woman that meant everything to him.

Only when the all consuming need for reassurance had passed, did Sam take a closer look at the man she loved. While he drank some of the water with ecstasy written on his face she saw he was plastered in thick clinging mud. Some of it had dried hard, some, where he had been sweating hard had run muddy trails down his face and disappeared beneath the collar at his neck. His face was scratched and he sported a nasty cut over his brow which was crusted over with dirt and dried blood. His silver hair was brown once again, thickly coated with mud. All in all he looked a sorry sight, but to Sam, she had never seen him looking anything less than wonderful right now. He was indeed a sight for sore eyes. She hugged him again and he leaned against her, his reserves of energy almost spent. She watched him gulp down the precious liquid and then offered some to Nemus, though he all but refused it.

The child was still wrapped in Jack's arms and hadn't made a murmur throughout their frantic greeting, even though he watched them through fevered eyes. Sam checked on the child's pulse, worried that he was so weak. The throbbing beneath her fingers was fast, too fast, and he felt so hot to her touch; he needed Janet's skills and so did Jack. She wondered if he'd had to carry him far. They both needed to get home, and soon.

"Jack...c'mon, let's get you home. I know a nice hot shower with your name on it. Come on Jack, please! Up we get!" she coaxed, pulling at his arm.

She tugged firmly and heaved him up with difficulty as Jack struggled to gain his feet again, still holding on tight to the bundle in his arms. He stood there wavering for a moment before Sam's arm snaked around his waist and they both took a tentative step forward. Then another. Gradually they walked in this fashion towards the waiting Stargate, step by aching step and each one nearer to home.

Sam eased him to sit down on the edge of the platform, and immediately the twins came and sat either side of him, latching onto his elbows once more. He glanced down at them in turn and smiled, but still didn't utter a single word. In fact Sam suddenly realised, he hadn't said anything at all. Not even to her when she'd greeted him. She could see he was shattered, almost dead on his feet, so she hurried to dial out and send through the iris code when the wormhole established. He would need time to recoup after this. It had obviously been a harrowing experience for all concerned, though she would have to wait for him to tell it in his own time if ever.

Sam made the boys go through first, instructing them to tell the General or Daniel that they needed Janet for little Nemus, and Jack too. They nodded eagerly. This would be their first ride through the Stargate and they were excited despite being so tired. Sam assured them that Daniel would be waiting for them on the other side and urged them on.

She smiled as she watched them go, both holding the other's hand and together, as in all things they did, they stepped through to the SGC. Then she turned her attention back to Jack, who sat there almost dreamlike, seemingly unaware of anything around him. She eased him upright again, steadying him as he stumbled a little, then guided him through the Stargate and home.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_Once again I'd like to thank you all for your reviews. I am so pleased that you are enjoying this, especially the reunion in chapter 10._

None but the Brave Deserve the Fair.

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

She smiled as she watched them go, both holding the other's hand and together, as in all things they did, they stepped through to the SGC. Then she turned her attention back to Jack, who sat there almost dreamlike, seemingly unaware of anything around him. She eased him upright again, steadying him as he stumbled a little, then guided him through the Stargate and home.

Chapter 11

Teal'c stood passively waiting but Daniel couldn't take his apprehensive eyes off the shimmering flux, eager to see his friend again. He'd enthusiastically greeted the boys who had then been whisked away to the infirmary for Dr. Warner to check them out, but Janet had remained at his side, both of them anxiously waiting for Jack to appear. The General and the others had all but given up expecting Jack to return, most had believed he had perished; permanently this time; but it was not so. Jack was almost home again. He'd brought the children through tempest and flood and they were all safe. Shattered, muddy and hungry, but all in one piece.

The wormhole rippled and suddenly there he was, though everyone got quite a shock at the first glimpse of the man standing unsteadily at the top of the ramp. He looked as if he'd been to hell and back. Daniel nervously decided a little quip wouldn't go amiss. This was Jack after all.

"Well, if it isn't Gladys Aylward," (See Author's notes on chapter 1) Daniel remarked, grinning at the sight of his best friend with young Nemus cradled in his arms. There was a ripple of sniggers from behind him at his comment, but nothing from Jack, though this didn't matter. He was more than happy just to see Jack return, as well as the safe delivery of the young children. "Welcome back Jack!"

Jack only had the strength to nod slightly in return, he couldn't even muster a smile at Daniel's flippant comment. All he wanted to do was get Nemo to the infirmary then collapse somewhere and sleep for a week. He staggered down the ramp.

Without the thick mud sucking at him, his steps felt strangely lighter making his gait unbalanced and faltering, but Sam was there, helping him.

Daniel then really took in the appearance of his friend and realised that Jack was on his last reserves of energy. He offered to take the boy from him but Jack just pushed past him, his mind set on Janet standing nearby with a gurney. At Daniel's puzzled frown Sam shook her head and put up a hand in warning, meaning for Daniel to leave the Colonel be. She knew better than anyone how focussed Jack could be and right now, she knew he wasn't thinking about anything other than the welfare of the child in his arms.

Janet gestured for him to place Nemus onto the gurney, but the boy who had awoken afraid after the swirling ride through the wormhole to noise and bright lights, was now fretful and refused to release his hold on Jack, clinging to his shirt as he feverishly cried out. The pitiful cries tore into Jack's defenceless heart, dragging up the past at his most vulnerable point.

Instead of seeing Nemo, he looked down on the face of his son Charlie as the hospital staff wheeled him away forever. It was the last glimpse he'd had of his son alive, and there was no way he was going to let them take Nemo from him. He was convinced it would be the last time he might see the boy. He picked up the child again and headed straight for the elevator. The doctor and her team following quickly, and with Janet's and Sam's distressed voices, ringing in his ears, calling out for him to allow them to take the boy, but he ignored them all, now focussing entirely on reaching this new objective.

Once there in the infirmary, Jack lowered him onto one of the beds silently allowing Janet to examine the pathetic bundle of alien human that was called a child. Nemus was covered from head to toe in mud and frightened rigid. He hung on to Jack's arm with a surprisingly tight grip. Jack had saved him; Jack had helped him and Jack had been there to comfort him; there was no way he was letting Jack go.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c watched the trauma of the examination from the doorway, unwilling to add to the child's distress by crowding him in this strange environment. They watched Jack closely too, knowing it was only by his sheer determination that he was still standing. He stood stiffly, one hand clutched desperately in Nemus' hand the other stroking the boy's matted hair, calming him.

Janet worked round him, talking softly to him and the nurses while she worked. She kept giving Jack surreptitious looks, assessing his state. She could hear his harsh breathing above the hushed voices of her staff and knew his body had it's own matching set of symptoms like Nemus' to tell, if only he would admit it and relinquish the child to her care, even if he did scream the place down.

Eventually she stood back and smiled down at the sleepy form of Nemus.

"Nemus," she said, "You have a nasty chest infection, probably from all that horribly muddy water you swallowed, and from the cold, wet weather. Merus told us how you nearly drowned too." She watched his eyes track back towards Jack and knew that he looked up to Jack as a hero for rescuing him. The boys had told their own story of Jack's heroics that day with awe and wonder. Looking up herself at the child's object of view, she couldn't help feeling a frisson of warmth and privilege to know the man who stood there and be able to call him a friend. One who would literally go the ends of the earth to rescue a child, or in this case an alien world and several children.

Jack was completely oblivious to the reason behind the child's adoring glances; he wouldn't class himself as a hero or even acknowledge his status as an idol. That just wasn't his way. He was far too modest and self-effacing of his heroic deeds and always brushed off any words of praise that came his way with sarcasm to cover his embarrassment.

The smile that lit his tired face was for the child, and hid a multitude of aches and pains and exhaustion behind it. Janet watched as the officer soothed the child's hair back from his face, aware that he was holding onto his consciousness by a mere thread, and that he would never reveal his weakness to Nemus.

Janet set up an IV for fluids, and antibiotics, then injected a mild sedative into him to make the boy relax and sleep. She watched as the child quickly drifted off to sleep, then turned her gaze to the child's fingers as he eventually relinquished his hold on Jack's hand. As he did so, Jack felt all the adrenalin that had kept him going, drain away with it.

Janet was expecting this and so was Sam, but his sudden collapse against the bed and his desperate attempt to stay upright at the moment of his release, caught them off guard none the same, when he started to slip slowly sideways towards the floor as his knees weakened and began to give way.

Janet snapped into action, and many other hands rushed to help hold him upright and he was manoeuvred then lifted onto the next bed before he could actually hit the deck. The curtains were pulled quickly round the bed, shutting off the view of the fussing medical staff from his anxious team. As one, the nurses began to strip him of his sodden, muddied clothes. They worked tirelessly to clean him up to attach him to various pieces of equipment and an IV drip. Janet already vying for position to examine him around them as they worked. Sam stood outside the drapes and listened in an fearful daze as Janet reeled off one necessary procedure after another, until Daniel pulled her from the room allowing the medical staff to concentrate wholly on Jack. Daniel prompted Sam togo and clean up while they waited.

OoOoOoOoO

It was another hour or so before General Hammond arrived outside the infirmary, and it coincided with the same moment that Janet emerged. Straight away she was pounced upon for news of their friend and colleague.

She pulled the rubber gloves from her hands and scrubbed one of her hands through her hair, gathering up the wayward strands and unconsciously pinning them back into place, heaving a heavy sigh, knowing they were anxiously waiting for news.

"How is he Doctor?" Hammond asked, voicing their thoughts.

"Well, right now sir, he is a sick man. He was exhausted to the point of collapse, as we saw quite plainly. He's dehydrated and not surprisingly has developed pneumonia. He also has a lot of superficial cuts and bruising to just about everywhere, as well as two cracked ribs and a swollen knee. Apart from all that I believe at some stage over the past two or three days he must have suffered a concussion. I've cleaned and stitched the cut over his eye. There is some infection there, and his temperature was quite high. I can't say what exactly caused this, at least, not without investigating it further. To be quite honest sir, I really don't know how he got home at all, let alone caring for five children, and carrying Nemus all the way too." She sighed, amazed at the man's stamina and determination.

"He's clean and comfortable for now and sleeping, and that's how I'd prefer him to stay for the next 24 hours at least," she said firmly, directing the last point at Daniel and Sam in particular. "Perhaps by then we'll know more about what happened. I've got him on fluids and oxygen and a high dose of antibiotics and oxygen and that's all I can do for now. The rest is up to him, but he needs to sleep more than anything."

Janet cast another weary eye at each of her friends, but before Sam or Daniel could utter a word, she continued.

"You can sit with him as long as you don't wake him, but personally I think he's so far out of it, it would literally take an explosion to rouse him," she commented smiling.

"Thanks Janet," Sam and Daniel chorused, and Sam laid a hand on Janet's arm, saying without words, how much she appreciated her efforts to help restore Jack to health once again.

Daniel hurried into the ward with Sam on his heels, both eager to see Jack and the child, leaving Janet to explain whatever she needed to the General. Teal'c followed them at a more sedate pace to take up his vigil at the foot of Jack's bed as was his habit.

"How's the child?" Hammond asked, concerned about both Nemus and Jack.

"He's developed Pneumonia too sir. His fever is quite high, and although he was fairly lucid, he was very distressed when the Colonel tried to leave him. He just wouldn't let go of his hand, and the Colonel all but refused to leave him too sir."

Janet had thought about transferring Jack to a private room, but she fully expected him to make a fuss if Nemus wasn't in the same room when he awoke. That's why she had kept him in the next bed to the child, and that was another reason for her decision. She didn't want the youngster to wake without be able to see where Jack was. This way they could at least see each other and know they were both safe.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks guys for the reviews, love them. Keep 'em comin' pretty please?_

_Here's just a little bit of fluff to keep you going until later._

None but the Brave Deserve the Fair.

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

Janet had thought about transferring Jack to a private room, but she fully expected him to make a fuss if Nemus wasn't in the same room when he awoke. That's why she had kept him in the next bed to the child, and that was another reason for her decision. She didn't want the youngster to wake without be able to see where Jack was. This way they could at least see each other and know they were both safe.

Chapter 12

Sam stepped softly up to the bed, Daniel beside her. They were both worried about his condition, and what had exactly happened to him. The children hadn't explained how he'd come by some of his injuries, only that he'd arrived at the cave in a terrible state, which all meant that he'd had a tough time reaching them. The numerous scratches and cuts on his hands were testimony of having to dig himself out of one scrape or another, probably before he could even think of returning with them.

Daniel had gleaned as much information about their rescue as he could from the older boys while they had waited for Jack and the twins to reach the Stargate. They were more or less unscathed, very damp, muddy and bedraggled, exceedingly hungry and tired, but they were excited and agog at their surroundings too, so it was pure adrenalin that kept them talking about what had happened, until the news came through that the others were about to gate home, then like a light switch, they had simply shut off and fallen fast asleep.

OoOoOoOoO

Nemus had responded well to the treatment, in fact Janet was really pleased. She and Sam discussed the probable reasons and came to the conclusion it was because the Abbarrians' physiology was slightly different to an Earth based Human.

He'd woken up a few days later feeling much better and was happy to see Jack lying in the next bed to him, although he was a little frightened when Sam explained that Jack was sick too.

Janet had assured them that Jack would be fine, when the boy and Sam had grown worried because he'd not shown any signs of waking yet.

Sam was spending most of her time sitting in between their beds, watching over Jack whilst talking to Nemus. By the next day the boy was well enough that Sam was able to occupy both he and herself with some games while Jack slept on. Nemus had rediscovered his appetite and remembered Jack's promise to give him 'Ice Cream'. Sam grinned and knew Jack well enough to know it would be true so Nemus had his first taste of the chilled dessert. He was happily tucking into a dish filled with vanilla and chocolate and strawberry flavours, and was chatting excitedly about how good it was, when a rough croaky voice interrupted him.

"Hey! Hope you saved some of that for me!" he rasped with a cough.

Sam's head swung round a huge smile on her lips as she realised Jack was awake and watching the boy enjoying his treat. She offered him some water which he sipped gratefully, his eyes fixed on her smiling face.

"Jack!" the boy yelled with delight making Jack flinch slightly at the loud shout.

"You like?" Jack asked, smiling at the look of sheer pleasure on the youngster's face while he ate.

Nemo nodded vigorously but was too busy eating to pay much attention to talking. That would come later.

Sam automatically took Jack's hand.

"Hi there. How're you feeling now?"

"I've been better!" he rasped, then coughed painfully again.

She offered him another drink.

"Thanks!"

"You want me to get Janet?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll live!"

"I was worried about you. You were gone so long I thought..."

"Had to wait for the waters to subside. Wasn't exactly an easy journey for the kids."

"I...I thought I'd lost you!"

Jack looked up and down the infirmary to see if they were alone.

"Sam. I've waited like forever for this. I wasn't gonna throw away an opportunity just like that." He squeezed her hand and pulled it to his lips to brush a tender kiss over the back of it. "Come hell or high water, the thought of you waiting forever kept me going Sam. Whenever I wanted to give up, I thought of you, and the kids. I couldn't fail them, and I couldn't let you down."

Sam returned the same gesture of kissing his hand and gazed into his dark eyes filled with love.

"So where do we go from here?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. That's up to you..."

"Jack!"

Jack and Sam both swung their gaze round towards where the shout had emanated from in time to see Daniel and the boys entering.

"Hey Jack!" Daniel said. "You're awake!"

"Ya think?" he said, ending it with yet another cough. He really could do without the damn cough; his ribs hurt so whenever he did.

The boys ran over to the bed, crowding round their hero. To Jack's eyes they looked well rested and definitely well fed. They were bright eyed and bushy tailed, filled with the wonders of things unknown to them before. They were chatting excitedly about television and told Jack all about the 'Playstation' they had played with.

Jack laughed until he coughed again, wincing as it pulled on his sore ribs once more. He lay back exhausted.

Janet stood at the entrance and surveyed the scene of utter disruption in her infirmary.

"Okay everyone!" she called, grabbing their attention. "What's all this rumpus in my infirmary? I have patients that need to rest here. Daniel! Would you mind taking the boys to the briefing room I think General Hammond has a surprise waiting there for them."

"Really?" "A surprise?" "For us?" they all asked eagerly.

"Now that would be for me to know and you to find out," she replied cryptically, laughing at their faces as they tried to puzzle that one out.

Nemo wanted to go too, but Janet wouldn't hear of it.

"Not yet Nemus. Because you've been sick you get to have some very important visitors come here to see you."

"Who Janet?" he asked innocently. He couldn't think who it could be.

Janet waited until Daniel had led his boisterous quartet from the room and then she disappeared for a moment. When she returned Nemus was ecstatic, and bounced up and down on the bed, ice cream forgotten.

"Mama! Papa!" he squealed in delight, but ended up coughing.

Both his parents had entered behind the petite Doctor and his Mother flew to his side, lifting him into the circle of her arms to hug him tight, muttering words of comfort, relief and love in his ear.

Janet looked on happily at the reunion, while Sam and Jack were unconsciously still holding hands.

"The other boys' parents are in the briefing room to take them home," Janet whispered before turning her full attention to Jack, and placing her hand on his brow.

"Your temperature has dropped," she commented, smiling, as she took hold on his wrist feeling for his pulse.

"Great!" Jack smiled. "So does that mean I can get out of here anytime soon?" he croaked.

"Not so fast Colonel. Maybe in a day or so."

"Aw c'mon Doc! I'm fine. A little sore maybe but I'm okay. I'll take it easy. I promise!"

"I'm not so sure about that!" she frowned.

"How about if I looked after him? Made him take his medication and ensured he got plenty of rest," Sam interrupted.

"Could you do that?"

"Course she can Doc! I'll be good. Honest!"

"That'll be a first!" she sniggered, and Sam joined in with a smirk.

Jack cast them both a tight lipped scowl.

"Doc?"

"Tomorrow perhaps! Rest for today. You were exhausted. To the point of collapse."

He was about to argue but he encountered a stubborn glare and relented,

"Okay. Fine! Tomorrow," he confirmed gloomily.

A giggle from the other bed made them all look round.

"I'm sorry," Jessa laughed. "For a moment there I wasn't sure which patient was the child."

Janet and Sam exchanged looks and both had to hold a hand over their mouths to stifle the laughter. Jack's face was a picture, but with everyone else in stitches he had to give in and see the funny side.

Nemo jumped from his mother's grasp and climbed onto Jack's bed, throwing his arms around the Colonel.

He looked across at his mother who nodded to him. He took a deep breath and began his little rehearsed speech.

"Thank you for rescuing me and the others Jack. Mama and Papa say they are... forever... in your debt," he gasped out, pleased with himself for remembering it all.

Jack was speechless and there was a tell-tale sign of moisture in the corner of his eyes, though no-one would dream of noticing this. Then Nemo almost made him lose it altogether when he added his own thanks.

He clung to Jack, his little arms reaching round Jack's neck almost strangling him.

"I love you Jack."

Sam and Janet both blinked rapidly while Jack squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears from leaking out as he hugged the child back.

When he could speak again, he ruffled the boy's hair.

"Hey! Backatya!" he whispered gruffly.

Sam always knew Jack loved kids but until now she didn't realise just how much he must have missed Charlie or how good he must have been as a father. It was so obvious to her now. It made her heart swell with love, and she adored him all the more; and now she fully understood the reason he was so adamant in finding the boys in the first place. There would never be another Charlie, but Jack still had plenty of room in his heart for other kids, and he was obviously trying to make amends for what he considered to be his inadequacy as a caring father.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_Yep...getting near the end now folks. Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate it. Glad you've been enjoying this. _

_Ready for some serious sap?_

_Then on now to the penultimate chapter..._

None but the Brave Deserve the Fair.

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

Sam always knew Jack loved kids but until now she didn't realise just how much he must have missed Charlie. It was so obvious to her now. It made her heart swell with love, and she adored him all the more, and now she fully understood the reason he was so adamant in finding the boys in the first place. There would never be another Charlie, but Jack still had plenty of room in his heart for others, and he was obviously trying to make amends for what he considered to be his inadequacy as a caring father.

Chapter 13

Jessa came across then and scooped Nemus up into her arms.

"Dr. Frasier says Nemus is fit enough to go with us to our new home now. Galen and I are so grateful to you Jack. And I know Marla and Tegan, Dorna and Torus and Juna and Dugan are too. We cannot thank you enough. We hope one day that you will come and visit us on our new world. I know the boys would be thrilled."

She handed Nemus over to his father and then Jessa leaned across Jack and kissed both his cheeks, taking both of his bandaged hands in hers and in turn kissed each of them too. A traditional farewell for her people for dear friends.

Now Jack was lost for words. He was so touched by her complete faith in him.

He shrugged the uncomfortable feeling off.

"I couldn't leave them Jessa. I didn't want you or the others to know... what it was like to... lose a child," he gasped, and was rapidly losing his resolve not to break down and cry himself. He knew that he was feeling at his worst just then, Charlie's death hadn't felt quite so close for a long time and put it down to his exhaustion, but Sam was there for him and she took hold of his arm and gently squeezed it, bringing a hesitant smile to his lips. "They're great kids," he continued, now fortified by Sam's reassurance. "every one of them. And you should be proud of Nemo too, he never once complained, even though he was so sick, and with everything he went through." By the time he had finished his voice was croaky with emotion and barely above a whisper.

Jessa acknowledged his statement, but was puzzled by the raw pain evident in his voice, though she was pleased her son had behaved so well.

Now was not the time to delve into the obvious hurt that Jack had reluctantly revealed, there would be another time and place for such things. Perhaps Daniel or Sam would explain it to her, she had no wish to upset Jack any more than he seemed now. She smiled down at him and said goodbye. Janet led them out of the room leaving Sam alone with Jack.

Young Nemus was waving and yelling 'Goodbye', at Jack over his father's shoulder before they disappeared.

The silence in the room was deafening, and after a moment or two Sam broke it.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking his arm with one hand while she held onto his poor battered hand in the other.

Jack looked up at her and smiled wistfully, seeing his own tears reflected back at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just..." he shrugged. "Can we not talk about it right now?"

"Okay," she said with sad smile, falling quiet again.

He lay back among the pillows and closed his eyes, feeling drained, both physically and emotionally.

Sam did know. She was learning to understand him bit by bit, and right now, she knew he needed some peace and quiet to regroup his thoughts, and to get some much needed sleep. Given a little while on his own he would be back to his usual self again in no time. Nothing could keep his spirits down for long. He was just a naturally optimistic person.

She waited until his breathing had deepened and gently laid his hand back on the bed before leaving him to sleep. She would get herself something to eat and be back again, probably by the time he woke again later.

OoOoOoOoO

Janet reluctantly released Jack the following day and he recuperated at home under Sam's the tender and loving care. With a generous amount of help from Daniel and Teal'c too, until their 'mothering' drove him 'nuts!'

The day he reported fit for duty again was one which surprised him and he would remember until the day he died.

A message had arrived while he was off sick. It was from Barran. SG-1 and Jack in particular were invited to a celebration, but they'd wanted to keep it a secret from Jack. General Hammond and the rest of Jack's team were perfectly happy to keep the Colonel in the dark.

Within minutes of arriving at the base, Jack was ordered to gear up ready to ship out on a mission. There wasn't time for a briefing and Hammond explained that Major Carter would clarify everything to him on reaching their destination. They rushed him to the locker room to gear up and although he pumped the others for information they made excuses and hurried away, leaving him perplexed if not a little annoyed and grumpy.

Jack was puzzled, he didn't even know where they were headed and no-one would tell him anything. He met them all in the gate room where the wormhole was already established and waiting for him to enter.

Before he could utter a single word of surprise, and despite his constant grumbling, he was pushed up the ramp and through the event horizon, quickly followed by his grinning team.

Jack stumbled from the wormhole into loud cheers and clapping. He sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. How could he have not known they would pull this type of stunt on him?

He turned to his team behind him and growled at them. They in turn just beamed back smugly, even Teal'c wore something he called a smile.

The boys ran forward and he bent down to lift little Nemus high in the air then settled him onto his shoulders, while the others grabbed his hands and his sleeves and pulled him down the steps towards the new village, where a vast array of food was spread out over an enormous table which groaned under the weight of all the delicacies. Their new home was a beautiful, rich and bountiful world, where there would be a constant SGC presence on a nearby base for their protection and from where they would mine for the Naquadah in the mountains and no history of Goa'uld presence. It was a proposal with which both parties were extremely happy with.

Jack was led to the middle of the spread and pushed down into a seat prepared for the guest of honour.

He felt rather embarrassed to be the centre of attention, but everyone was so warm and friendly it made him positively glow to know that there were such decent peoples out there among the stars, and it was his privilege to know them and be able to call them friends.

After the speeches were over and most of the food consumed, there was dancing and music and Jack was encouraged to chat with the boys' parents while the kids played games with Daniel, Sam and Teal'c.

After a pleasant day, and the children grew weary, the rest of SG-1 came to sit beside their leader and join in the conversation.

"Jack, we have no need to tell you what it means to have our children returned to us," Jessa began hesitantly. "Sam told us of your own tragic loss, so I know you understand how we feel. We would like to offer this gift to you as a token of our gratitude and thanks. We have no fancy gifts to offer you such as your world has, we are a simple folk, but what we have we willingly give to you with our abiding gratitude Jack. This is for you."

Jessa handed him a square parcel wrapped in cloth and tied with a bright red ribbon.

Jack stared down at the gift in silence. Once more he was moved by their actions and warmth, leaving him speechless among these gracious and humble people.

"Well, c'mon Jack. Open it up!" encouraged Daniel impatiently, dying to see what it was.

"Hey!" he frowned at his eager team-mates and with agonisingly slow movements he began to unwrap his present. It was heavy, obviously wooden, he guessed and possibly whatever was inside was made by Galen as he was a skilled carpenter.

When the box was finally uncovered he lifted the lid and gasped in surprise.

Inside was a delicate carving of himself, surrounded by four children and one small one clinging to his back. The rich tones of the wood shining chestnut in the amber evening light. It was rather reminiscent of his entrance into the village when he'd arrived earlier, he mused.

"Oh God. It's beautiful. Really. Thank you." He bowed his head a little to acknowledge their gift.

He was touched by the care and hours of craftsmanship that had gone into it. He lifted it gently from the box to show the others.

"Oh WOW!" Sam enthused, taking it carefully and holding it up close. Daniel was fascinated and even Teal'c was suitably impressed.

Jack sat back proudly as their faces lit up in wonder to match his no doubt.

"It's so beautiful Jessa. It actually looks like me. Can I presume that Galen carved it?" Jack asked in awe of the man's talent. It really did look like him.

She nodded, and beamed at his obvious pleasure.

"We'll have to call you the Pied Piper now Jack," Daniel stated gleefully.

Jack shook his head in denial.

"No way Daniel!"

"No!" Sam agreed with Jack. "That's one person he isn't."

"Huh?" Daniel gaped in surprise.

"I agree with O'Neill and Major Carter, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c added. "Do you not recall the words of that poem?"

Now Daniel really was confused.

Jack sighed and shook his head. He waved a hand at Sam so that she could enlighten their friend.

"Daniel. The Colonel could never do what the Pied Piper did. You know he would never leave a child behind, and he didn't. Not like in that story" Sam stated with feeling, looking up at Jack with passion burning brightly in her blue eyes.

"Ah! No. I see what you mean. Definitely a Gladys then!" Daniel stated grinning.

"Nope, not even that Daniel," Jack smirked. "I'm too tall, and definitely the wrong sex," he explained. "She was referred to as 'The Small Woman'," he added with emphasis.

"Wow, you amaze me sometimes Jack."

"'Scuse me? Why?"

"Well, that you knew that," he replied succinctly.

"Actually, I saw the movie, years ago!" he grinned.

Daniel sighed.

"I should have known it."

"And if you call me Gladys again Daniel..." he warned. "I'll make sure you don't leave the base for an off-world trip for the next three months."

The others all laughed, but Jessa hadn't finished with the surprises just yet.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks to all you folks who took the time to read this story. Thank you for your reviews, they were much appreciated and kept me going._

_Here's the last chapter…hope it doesn't disappoint you all._

None but the Brave Deserve the Fair.

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

"And if you call me Gladys again Daniel," he warned. "I'll make sure you don't leave the base for an off-world trip for the next three months."

The others all laughed, but Jessa hadn't finished with the surprises just yet.

Chapter 14

An obviously very pregnant Marla joined the group. She was extremely shy in front of the team.

Jack smiled his most disarming smile and she smiled back, relaxing a little.

Jessa spoke up for her timid friend.

"Marla would like to know if she can call her unborn son after you Jack?"

Jack was rendered speechless once again, his jaw dropped open and he swallowed noisily. His team grinned at his floundering, marvelling that these kind people could do that to him so many times. It was unheard of around the hallowed halls of the SGC. Even when facing a pompous Goa'uld Jack was never short of a few words to express his opinion.

"Really?" he asked "What if it's a girl?"

Sam sniggered. That comment was so typical of Jack to cover his embarrassment.

"The Birthing Nurse assures me of another boy," Marla responded quickly

"Oh!" he said, thinking, _'Ask a silly question?'_

"It would be my honour," Marla whispered in awe. "And the twins would be well pleased too."

"Sure! If you're really sure you want that." Marla nodded, and Jack shrugged. "Ah, okay. Sure!" he stuttered.

"Thank you. 'Jack' shall bear your name with pride for the service you have rendered to his brothers," she said as she bobbed a curtsey to him, making him feel like royalty and he coloured up, though the usual sarcastic comment was missing.

Sam brought her chair closer to his, reaching for his hand.

"You okay?" she asked when Marla moved away again.

He turned to face her and grinned, feeling inexplicably hot for some reason.

"Yeah. Fine. Just...a little overwhelmed I guess."

"All this is due to you Jack," she whispered, soothing his chin with his hand.

"Yeah, not bad for an old guy huh?" he grinned.

"Jack!" she warned. "Don't let's start that again." She nudged him playfully.

"I'm just sayin'."

Sam looked away and saw Juna and Dugan approach with their own gift.

"More offerings I think Jack," Sam said gesturing towards the approaching couple.

Whatever it was, it was big and bulky and Jack didn't have a clue what it could be.

They handed it over in silence; Juna too emotional to utter a word, but Dugan shook Jack's hand as he pressed the gift into Jack's arms.

Jack opened the plain cloth and found a beautiful warm comforter, exquisitely hand stitched from a myriad of different fabric scraps.

Jessa smiled at his surprised face, especially when he saw the picture in the middle. It was a collage of his previous precious gift. Himself and the boys again.

"We all contributed Jack," she said, speaking for her shy friends. "While the men worked to rebuild our homes here in this beautiful new land, we stitched and sewed with our thanks.

"Geez...I'm overwhelmed here, Jessa. I...I just don't know what to say. Thank you doesn't seem adequate enough somehow."

"You have gifted us with something far greater Jack. That of the lives of our children. That cannot be denied or recompensed. Accept these gifts with our love."

Jessa stepped forward and he rose to meet her, handing over the quilt to Sam. Nemus' mother then kissed him as she had done so when in the infirmary, the other women following suit, until he was quite pink with embarrassment, and Sam was almost green with envy.

Daniel found it highly amusing, but refrained from laughing out loud when Jack shot him a warning glance. Teal'c looked on as if it were an everyday occurrence.

Nemo came running up just then, and leapt up into Jack's arms.

"Jack, you will come and visit us again won't you?"

"Yeahsureyoubetya!" he grinned, ruffling the boy's hair. "Wouldn't miss it for the world kid! Hey, isn't it time you were in bed?"

Nemo frowned. He was having too much fun to go to sleep.

"Yes, but Mama said I could say goodnight first."

"And right she is too. First though I have a little something for you," Jack smiled, winking at Sam.

Sam had been busy while he knew nothing of this arrangement, she had been to the stores, hiding the evidence in her backpack for the right moment. After Jack's initial shock when they'd arrived Sam had filled him in on the details of her shopping expedition. He was in awe that she would think of such things, and was grateful for her forethought.

"For me?" Nemo asked his eyes boggling with surprise.

"Sure. Sam?"

Sam delved into her bag and came up with a gift bag from the Disney store. She handed it over to Jack who promptly handed it to Nemo.

"Here. This is for you," Jack said, opening the bag for Nemo to pull out the soft toy he found in the bottom. He looked at it curiously. Soft toys were strange things to see let alone have.

"What is it?"

"It's a fish. And ya know? His name is Nemo too. Just like yours," Jack grinned.

"It is?"

"Sure it is, isn't it guys?"

Sam and Daniel nodded vigorously with huge grins on their faces, and Daniel pointed out the name in bold letters on the label.

"Cool!" shouted Nemo, making everyone laugh. He'd definitely been around Jack too long.

Jessa reminded her son that it was still bedtime so he hugged Jack and said goodbye.

"Thanks Jack," he laughed, and was happy to walk beside his mother back to their new home, cuddling his namesake.

Jack gave all the boys a gift too; they each received a Swiss Army knife and were thrilled by all the gadgets attached to it. Not that they needed all of them, but they were well pleased.

Sam held onto Jack's hand and squeezed it. She leaned across to brush a tender kiss over his cheek.

"I don't deserve all this ya know," he sighed, looking down at his wonderful gifts.

"Yes you do! You were so courageous and never once gave up on them Jack. You rightly deserve this and more," Sam replied softly.

"I don't deserve you," he answered in denial.

"Oh no Jack. I don't deserve you. A more intrepid and wonderful man I never knew. And I love you dearly. I told you before, you're far more worthy than any number of people I can name. There aren't that many people around in the world, let alone the SGC that could have done what you did. You can be my hero any day."

"Despite my gammy knees and grey hair? I'm not exactly the image of a champion for the cause," he answered brushing off her praise and blushing slightly.

"Maybe not, but it's good enough for me Jack! I love you!"

He pulled her into another kiss and held her close while Daniel turned away, this time pulling Teal'c's eyes away from the pair.

"I love you Sam," he sighed, whispering into her ear. "I'm the luckiest guy alive,"

"And you're mine Jack," she whispered back.

They stood wrapped up in each other for a long time, knowing that once they got back they would have to watch themselves. Here they were among friends who wouldn't divulge their secret. Daniel gave a little cough to remind them it was getting late.

Jack straightened up, putting on his Colonel's hat once again.

"Well kids. I think it's time to leave these good folks to themselves. I don't know about you guys, but I'm definitely in need of a beer. My place?" he asked.

"Sounds good Jack," Daniel said.

"Indeed!" Teal'c acknowledged. "Do you wish me to collect a video from the store O'Neill?"

"Yeah, sure! Just so long as it's not a disaster movie T! I don't think I could stomach something like 'Daylight' just yet."

"How about 'Meteor'?" Sam giggled. "Or perhaps Die Hard: With a Vengeance'!" she suggested.

"Or there's always 'The Inn of the Sixth Happiness'?" Daniel smirked.

"Daniel! Kids!" Jack warned, visibly sagging under the weight of their sardonic wordplay.

"Enough! You kids really wanna come over?" he asked, stopping them all with one leery glare.

"Of course we do Jack!" Daniel assured him innocently.

"Good! Then cut the crap! Teal'c, don't listen to 'em!"

"Sam? You are coming, right? You're not going to leave me on my own with these two?" he pleaded. "Please?"

"Don't worry, I'll be there. You can count me in Jack. I'll pick up the Pizzas."

"Great. Let's go home kids," he waved a languid hand towards the Stargate before picking up his gifts, passing the quilt over to Sam to carry and taking his leave of his new friends .

"You know, I just thought of a great movie Jack! It's called 'Intrepid'! It's about these special ops guys who have to rescue a load of people..."

"Daniel! You are so gonna get your ass kicked!" he threatened.

Sam sniggered, and Jack merely sighed.

He shook his head and tried to ignore the string of movies that Daniel was now suggesting, all with the same theme. He just knew he wasn't going to live his 'Hero' status down anytime soon.

The End.

_Another story on the way just as soon as I can get it organised into chapters. Thanks again guys. Luv ya all!_


End file.
